Sam and Quinn Oneshot Collection
by QuinnandSam
Summary: Quinn Fabray used to be head over heels in love with Sam Evans, but he always thought of her as an annoying, weirdo. What happens when he sees her again years later and starts seeing things differently. AU. Part two is up! A prequel and sequel wrapped into one.
1. Seeing Things Differently

**Okay, so I told IShipFabrevans that I was going to open I oneshot collection a while ago, and just today she reminded me that I had never kept my word on that, so here is my oneshot.**

Seeing Things Differently

Sam was watching her. Quinn Fabray. She was sitting by herself in one of the sitting chairs in the library, reading some old, worn out book. Sam watched her from afar, watching her every move… in a totally non-stalkerish way.

Sam still couldn't believe it. That was Quinn Fabray. The very same Quinn Fabray that was his neighbor all throughout elementary, middle and high school. How had he not noticed her before? This was his senior year in college and he didn't even know Quinn went here. Sam watched as she slightly smiled at her book before flipping the page with her delicate, little hand. _That _was Quinn Fabray? No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't have been.

Quinn Fabray was the quintessential annoying, girl who had the world's biggest school-girl crush on him. The Evans' family had moved into the house across from the Fabray's when Sam was four and every since, Quinn was his number one admirer. She would chase him around the play ground at school, try to share her cookies with him at lunch even though he didn't want them, and she would go around telling everyone that he was her boyfriend.

Now, to a four year old Sam Evans, this girl was the most evil, annoying person he could think of. He was teased all the time about her by the other boys and Sam hated it. _He _didn't 'like' Quinn. At that age girls were gross and had cooties; so Sam made sure he stayed as far away as he could.

That didn't stop Quinn's affection though. It went all throughout elementary school and in middle school she would always stare at him in class, and try to hold his hand when their parents made them walk home together. Sam didn't think she had cooties then, he was too mature for that, but he still didn't find anything appealing about her. She was just so annoying. She was a little weird too, and in a way, kind of plain…she okay, he guessed, but definitely not as hot as some of the other girls in his class. Her family owned a farm and lived in a small beat up old house; there yard was a mess and they never even bothered to clean it. The Fabray bunch were fighting to make ends meet and for that Sam pitied Quinn. She had no friends and would always eat lunch by herself. Sometimes Sam would feel guilty and think about going to sit by her, but that would probably give her the wrong idea, so Sam didn't.

Sam tried everything to get rid of her, he went out with other people, hoping she'd get the message and every time he and his friends would bet on something, the guy who lost to Sam would have to go ask out crazy Quinn Fabray. She always said no though and that's what drove Sam insane. He didn't want her! Why couldn't she get that? He was the start quarterback and she was a lonely loser with no friends who everyone made fun of, even if they socially could be together, Sam wouldn't have wanted to be with her. Sam just never saw her as anything other than crazy, annoying Quinny Fabray.

Senior year he went out with Santana Lopez, the hottest girl in McKinley and, unknown to him at the time, Quinn's biggest enemy. Santana Lopez was everything that Quinn wasn't, she had everything Quinn didn't have and took everything Quinn had ever wanted. Sam genuinely liked Santana though, she was hot, smart and popular; what more could a guy ask for? He and Santana became the school's 'it' couple and Sam noticed that sometime after he started dating Santana it stopped. All of it stopped. Quinn just…stopped. There were no more sneaked glances, no more intentional touches, no more handwritten poems or notes, no more Valentines, no more showing up at his house offering his family fresh eggs from her dad's farm...none of that. Just like that it all stopped.

Sam was kind of confused when it had all stopped; he concluded that it was her finally getting the message that he didn't like her when he went out with Santana. When Sam didn't feel her staring at him in class or feel her smile at him when they made eye contact, at first, he thought Quinn was just sick or something, but she showed up in school every day; and a few days later on the arm of Noah Puckerman nonetheless. This shocked Sam beyond belief. Noah Puckerman? She forgot about him and went to Noah Puckerman?

Noah Puckerman was the residential school bad boy and Sam hated him. He didn't know why, but he just did. People were in awe of Noah Puckerman, apparently doing time means your some kind of hero, Sam didn't like the way girls (Santana), would look at him. He wanted to punch the guy's face in, and after he saw Puck and Quinn show up to school arm in arm, Sam's rage doubled. He should've been happy she had moved on but for some reason he wasn't.

He tried to talk Quinn out of dating Puck, telling her that he was just using her to make Santana jealous and that he would break her heart; but Quinn didn't listen to him and one week later she was walking home from a party Puck had brought her to, crying. Her hair was disheveled, her dress ripped, and her eyes red; it was below thirty degrees and she had no jacket. Sam had been at that very same party and had seen Quinn run out of the room Puck had brought her into, crying and rushing out of the house; Sam had just seen it by accident, he wasn't spying on them or anything. He wanted to run after her for some stupid, odd reason, but ofcourse he talked his heart out of doing so.

Sam had seen Puck sucking another girl's face a few minutes after Quinn had left and that resulted in him breaking Puck's nose. It wasn't because he was upset that he had hurt Quinn; it was just because he just didn't like the guy and it was time he did something about it…or that was what he told himself at least. Quinn didn't know about what happened after she left the party and at school the next Monday, Sam found out what went down with Puck and her. He tried to get in her pants but she wouldn't let him, so he dumped her. It was as simple as that. Quinn was known for the rest of the year as 'The Prude.' Sam felt for her, he really did, but he never said anything to her. Never even tried to talk to her or even smile at her. As far as she knew, he thought she was a prude too.

Sam and Santana broke up after Prom a few months later. They just weren't working out and Sam didn't love her; so he ended things. Sam thought that Quinn would go back to stalking him after him and Santana broke up, and part of him hoped she would, but she didn't. Nothing changed, except the fact that Sam Evans was back on the market; he didn't date anyone else though. Sam went to Ohio State after high school, getting a full ride football scholarship; he didn't know where Quinn went to college… well, until now.

Sam had walked into the library looking to get some studying in before the big game against Michigan on Saturday because his grades weren't that hot right now and even though he was projected to be a top five NFL draft pick, Sam wanted to be able to show his parents that he had graduated. He was sitting in a desk beside the window and had just looked up from reading _Macbeth _when Sam saw her.

He was just scanning the room when he saw her. At first he didn't recognize her but after she lifted her head up from the book, Sam saw those eyes… Sam had always thought Quinn had had the prettiest eyes, but he shoved that compliment under all of the others that he could've given her. Sam felt like he had opened a whole new door. He had never thought of Quinn Fabray as pretty and now he was realizing that she wasn't just pretty. No, pretty didn't cut it when it came to this girl. She was beautiful. That was the Quinn Fabray that wanted to be with him basically all her life and he shooed her away? Sam still didn't believe it was her.

The funny thing was that when Sam looked back, he realized that this was the way she had basically always looked. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail atop her head and she was dressed in sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt, no makeup; Sam thought he had never seen any body more beautiful. There had to be something different about her. If this was the same Quinn Fabray, how could he not have noticed this before? He had all his life to notice her, but he didn't. Who was this new Quinn Fabray? She wasn't the old Quinn Fabray. Sam couldn't take his eyes off of this Quinn Fabray. Sam assessed her carefully, trying to find what was different about her, but he couldn't. She couldn't have not changed…

Now, Sam Evans was seeing things differently. Deciding to be brave, Sam walked over to the breath-taking girl that he knew as Quinn Fabray…

_SQ_

Quinn sighed contently and sunk deeper into the comfortable reading chair, flipping the page of her old, battered copy of _Gone With the Wind. _Quinn loved the library; it was where she could just relax and not worry about how she was going to get the money to pay off her rent this month.

Aside from the studying to become a journalist, Quinn worked at a small coffee shop on campus; she got paid minimum wage and had long hours and cranky customers but it was all Quinn had right now. After her father died and they had no one to run the farm; they had to sell it. No one wanted a farm right along the highway where smoke and pollution filled the air, so it still hadn't sold. Quinn's mom was working two jobs just to make ends meet and would send the surplus, if there was any, to Quinn to help pay for her tuition or rent.

Quinn quickly shook those thoughts from her mind, making sure to only focus on her book when she felt someone sit in the adjacent chair next to hers. Quinn looked up quickly and smiled that man that had sat down beside her; not realizing who was actually sitting there. It took her a while to realize who it was that was sitting beside her, but when she did, she couldn't believe it.

Sure she knew that he went to school her. God, there were posters of him everywhere. He was going to lead Ohio State to a National Championship this year and was probably the most beloved man in all of campus. Quinn just looked at him in confusion, her eyes meeting his; she wouldn't let herself get lost in those deep green orbs like she did all throughout her childhood, adolescence, and high school life.

"Hey, Quinn!" Sam said smiling at her. When did he ever smile at her? Quinn couldn't think of one time he had. "I didn't know you went to school here."

"Yeah, I do," Quinn said hoping for it to come out strong, but it came out soft and quiet.

Sam nodded, thinking she didn't recognize him, he said, "Uh…I'm Sam Evans… we used to be…uh…neighbors." He couldn't call her his friend, they weren't friends.

Quinn held back the urge to giggle at his adorableness before mentally slapping herself to snap out of it; why did he always do this to her? "I…uh…know who you are, Sam," she said, giving a half smile not looking into his eyes.

"Oh…I just thought that…you know…that you probably didn't remember me," Sam said with a smile. _Only if_, Quinn thought.

"No, I remember you," Quinn said looking forward, "it's kind of hard not to remember you when you're on TV all the time." Sam grinned at her, but she didn't look at him.

"So…uh…how're you doing, Quinn," Sam asked, feeling like a total douche bag, he never showed her he cared before, even though he did, he always cared.

"Fine," Quinn lied. She was not fine, she was miserable; but he never seemed to care before, so what made her think he would care now. She just wanted him to leave; she didn't need Sam Evans making her feel things that she didn't want to feel. She had been so stupid when she was younger; chasing after a guy who clearly didn't like her. She realized this though, she knew how stupid she had been and she was never going back again.

"That's good," Sam said looking at her as she looked around the library; was she always this beautiful? "I, I'd really like to catch up with you sometime, you know…if you'd want that." he tried to be coy but in his mind he really, really wanted her to say yes. He didn't know what came over him, but god those eyes…even though they barely made contact with his; Sam was sure he was a goner already.

Quinn looked at him in shock; he never wanted to talk to her before, but now he was actually offering her to 'catch up' sometime. What the hell was going on? Quinn wanted to catch up with him…god, did she ever. But she couldn't. She wouldn't let herself fall under his trap again…not after what he'd said or the way her treated her. Not after what he'd done.

"I don't think I can," Quinn said, trying not to sound rude, "I'm really busy with school and everything…sorry." The disappointed look in his eyes almost killed her, but she wouldn't let his get to her…never again.

"You sure? There's a coffee shop nearby, it wouldn't take long just an hour or less," Sam tried to persuade her. It was weird…he never thought he'd have to persuade Quinn Fabray to go out with him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Sam," Quinn sighed. He wasn't just going to leave her alone, was he?

"Why, do you have a boyfriend or something?" Sam asked, mentally crossing his fingers, hoping she'd say no. Quinn looked at him and slowly nodded; if that was what it was going to take for him to leave her alone, then she had a boyfriend. She didn't like lying, but it was necessary in this situation.

"Yes, and I have to go meet him in a few minutes," Quinn lied, hoping that she sounded believable. Sam ignored the weird feeling in his chest; of course a girl like her wouldn't be single forever. Did he really think that he was the only one who saw how beautiful and aside all that…great she was?

"Oh…uh, well, um…okay," Sam said, trying not to sound too disappointed. Did he really think everything would be the way it was? "That's too bad…I'll, uh, I'll see you around, Quinn." Quinn smiled politely and nodded. Sam stood up and walked out of the library, not looking back.

_SQ_

3 days later

The big game was today. Ohio State-Michigan, 1 vs. 2; it doesn't get any better than this and for senior Sam Evans, this was a huge chance for him to show NFL scouts that he deserved to be the number 1 overall pick, instead of that kid from Alabama who everyone thought was the next Ray Lewis. Who ever won this game was guaranteed a spot in the National Championship and that was all Sam had worked for in his four years at Ohio State.

Sam had a special game day routine and ofcourse he was going to follow that routine today. Well, that was until he saw Quinn Fabray working in a coffee shop as he was passing by on his morning jog. Without even thinking about it twice, Sam entered the small, empty coffee shop.

Quinn wasn't paying attention when he walked in; she was absentmindedly wiping off the invisible mess on a table; trying to make herself look busy. Everyone was tailgating or hanging out by Ohio Stadium and since the coffee shop she worked in was further in campus, it was a fairly easy day. That was until Sam Evans decided to show up.

Sam just walked up to the counter and cleared his throat, all while smiling. Quinn was too busy in her thoughts to hear him come in, but when he cleared his throat Quinn jumped back, startled.

Sam laughed, "Can I get someone to help me order here?" he asked teasingly. Quinn sighed, holding back a giggle, and walked over to the counter, putting on a smile that she was required to speak to customers with.

"How may I help you sir?" Quinn asked, hearing Sam chuckle.

"Sir, huh?" Sam asked humorously, "Never thought I'd hear myself being called 'sir' in your pretty little voice." Sam knew he was flirting and so did Quinn, he knew that he shouldn't, she had a boyfriend for crying out loud but Sam really didn't give a shit. He was Sam Evans, whoever this guy was could go fuck himself; what was he going to do if Sam flirted with his girlfriend? Hopefully it wasn't an offensive line member or anything because then Sam would be screwed.

Quinn fought back the urge to smile… widely; he had never complimented her before and it felt go good when he did, but she wasn't going to let him know or let herself accept that. "I, uh…thank you?" Quinn said with just a small smile in place of what would've been a huge one if she's had less willpower.

"You're welcome. Don't worry, it's a compliment," Sam smiled at her and Quinn ignored the change in speed of her heart beat; she refused to accept this.

"So, uh…what're you doing here Sam? Shouldn't you be prepping for the game or something? You guys didn't look so good last game," Quinn said, wiping the counter with the cloth she had been using on the table.

"You watch my games?" Sam suddenly felt like he was on cloud nine, before he mentally kicked himself back down; she can be a football fan and watch Ohio State play for the fun of it, not just because she wants to see him.

Quinn then realized that she had just spilled that she had watched him play; well play, do interviews, warm-ups, handshakes… god, she needed to do a better job trying to forget about Sam Evans.

"Uh, yeah," Quinn said, looking down, "my dad and I used to watch Ohio State play all the time so…" Quinn bit her lip from showing any signs of emotion; she didn't want to show anything to Sam Evans.

"Oh, how is your dad by the way? And your mom?" Sam asked obliviously, "I haven't seen them in forever." Quinn just looked at him, if he was trying to play some cruel joke but his eyes were completely sleaze free. He couldn't have possibly not known…

"Sam, my dad died during senior year of high school," Quinn said looking up at him.

Now Sam was speechless. "I…uh, I had no idea, Quinn," Sam finally said solemnly.

"Funny how that works, huh?" Quinn said, or rather snapped, "You were my neighbor and you had no idea that my dad died; I guess I'm not really surprised though." Quinn knew that it was low and that she shouldn't still be holding on to the way he had treated her back then, but she couldn't just let all of that go. She had cried herself to sleep that night and almost every other night after that too.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes.

Quinn rolled her eyes, not caring that she was being a bitch. "Stop acting so fucking clueless, Sam, you know very well what I mean," she didn't care that she was letting it all out now, "you know how you treated me back then, how your family treated mine. My mom even personally asked your mom to come to the funeral because my dad didn't know a lot of people and he would've liked to have at least some people at his funeral; but you guys didn't even show, you guys were too good for us."

"Quinn…" Sam had no idea what to say, "I swear, I… I didn't know..."

"I didn't expect you guys to come anyways, especially you," Quinn sighed, just wanting him to leave her alone, "you never did care what happened to me."

"Quinn, that's not true!" Sam protested but he wouldn't have even thought that if he treated himself like he had treated her. "I did care; if I'd known, I would've come to the funeral, I would've been there for you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you Quinn, but shouldn't you be over that by now?" The glare he got from Quinn answered his question.

"Why should I get over it, Sam?" Quinn asked, her voice rising, "Do you even remember the way you treated me? It might've been nothing to you but it was a lot to me. And frankly, I don't care what you think or what you do anymore. I'm okay with being not good enough for you; but you have no right to pretend like nothing ever happened and waltz back into my life."

Sam sighed, "Quinn…" he leaned in closer, "I never meant to hurt you, and yeah, I know, I seriously fucked up back then, but Quinn, you were never too good for me. What's wrong with asking for forgiveness?" Sam reached out his hand and took Quinn's, but she immediately snatched it away. Sam Evans was trying to mess with her head again; she wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"Nothing, except the fact that 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it this time like it did all those other times Sam. You're probably used to people pining over you and groveling at your feet, but you're not going to get that with me anymore. When we were younger you could've said sorry and I would've gone back to swooning over you, forgetting anything ever happened, but not this time," Quinn took a deep breath and steadied herself using the counter.

"Quinn, please…" Just then a young couple walked into the shop, standing behind Sam, waiting fir their turn to order.

Quinn sighed, looking up at Sam, "Are you going to order, Sam?" she didn't meet his eyes.

Sam looked at her, trying to meet her eyes, but she just looked down and that's when Sam knew that he was going to have to do anything in order to have her forgive him. Sam felt like he was 17 again; what was Quinn Fabray doing to him? "A medium cappuccino, please," he said normally.

Quinn nodded before walking over to the blender and making his cappuccino; she walked back to the counter and handed Sam the beverage, making sure that their hands wouldn't accidently graze. "That'll be $3.15," Quinn said not making eyes contact, Sam took out his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill along with an extra ticket to the game that night that he was going to give that girl that he had spent the past few nights with…but she wasn't important.

Sam handed Quinn the money and the ticket. Quinn looked down at the ticket, puzzled. "I'd really like if you'd come," was all he said before he walked out of the coffee shop, coffee in hand, leaving Quinn holding the single ticket.

_SQ_

"_Dude, looks like Fabray is totally going to get all hot for you now that Puckerman dumped her sweet ass," one of Sam's friends, that Quinn knew as Jack, said. Quinn watched Sam intently, waiting for his reaction, as she spied on the boys from behind the book shelf._

_Sam laughed, before faking a groan, "Puckerman's a dick, I still can't believe she stopped swooning over me for him," Sam said haughtily, earning a laugh from the guys._

"_Too bad she won't give it up, I'd love to tap that ass," said another of Sam's friend, named Ryan, causing Sam and the others to burst out laughing._

"_I doubt she'll give it up to you," said Jack leaning back against the book shelf, "I doubt she'll give it to anyone but Sam." Another wave of laughter._

"_I doubt that prude will give it up to anyone," Sam said high fiving Finn, his best friend. All the guys laughed, getting into another conversation, but Quinn saw or heard none of that. The silent tears that were falling from her eyes and blurred her vision, and the sadness surged through her body, drowning out everything else._

Quinn shook her head, trying to clear those memories from her head. She could spend all day rehashing bad memories of Sam, but she wasn't going to let that bring her down as she walked into the stadium.

'_Suite seats, ofcourse,'_ Quinn thought as she was guided up into the air-conditioned, fairly quiet, luxurious club suite. Sighing, Quinn plopped herself down into the comfy chair so she could watch the game.

She had no idea why she decided to come. It would've been best if she didn't; she shouldn't have showed up here, she wasn't even that big of a football fan, but she just couldn't not come. It's not to say that she didn't ponder for hours in her apartment of whether or not she should go. And here she was; sitting in a club suit of one of the biggest football games of the year, here to watch Sam Evans play. Why she was all dressed up, she had no idea. She tried to go for cute, but casual, wanting to make it seem like she didn't really try to dress up, but truthfully it had taken her hours to decide what to wear. As far as Sam knew, she had a boyfriend and hopefully he didn't suspect anything in her coming here. Having a boyfriend, or making him think she had one, would give her some excuse into not wanting to talk to him…other than the obvious ofcourse.

She had cried as soon as he had left after shakily giving the couple their coffees. Why did he do this to her? No guy is worth crying over and if he is, he won't make you cry. But Sam Evans was worth crying and boy, did he ever make her cry. She cried days after days in high school and she had cried now too. She shouldn't cry over someone who wouldn't cry over her, and she was sure as hell that Sam Evans didn't cry over her, but there are something's that you just can't control. This was not what Quinn wanted.

Quinn looked down on the field with intense concentration as the Ohio State players ran out of the tunnel, earning a loud ovation from the crown of 100,000. Her eyes scanned the field for Sam, spotting him walking alone behind the rest of his teammates; dressed in the home scarlet and gray; looking every bit as much handsome as she knew him to be.

After getting to the sideline, Quinn saw Sam look up to wear she was sitting. Her breath caught in her throat. He was looking for her… He seemed to have found what he was looking for because he looked at her and smiled, before giving a short wave and jogging over to mid-field for the traditional coin flip to start the game.

Quinn knew very well why her heart was beating as fast as it was and why she felt her cheeks getting hot… Sam Evans was doing to her what he had done all through out most of her life. He was making her fall in love with him…

Quinn didn't want to admit but he had this hold over her. This hold that she couldn't break and never would be able to break. Even after everything, it's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does. You know your in love when you can't stand being around that person, but when they leave you can't stand being away from them. Quinn didn't like it, but she couldn't control the way she felt. This didn't mean she was going to forgive him and go running back in his arms just because he gave her the time of day. No, she wouldn't surrender that easily. But every time she looked at Sam, she felt her resolve becoming less and less.

_SQ_

She came. Sam still couldn't believe she had come. He shouldn't have been thinking about this now, but maybe, just maybe he still had a shot with her. Sam felt like shit after their little encounter at the coffee shop; he hated himself for the way he had made her feel and the way he had treated her.

Sam knew that he treated Quinn like shit back then, and even though it wasn't always his fault, Sam blamed himself. Peer pressure shouldn't have gotten the best of him. He knew he had crushed her…maybe he wasn't so sure about the specific moment or moments that made her fall out of love with him. Was she even ever in love with him? Infatuated? Yes. But love? Sam wasn't sure.

The feeling in his chest that Sam had when he talked to or even looked at Quinn could only be compared to the way he felt when he saw or talked to Quinn in high school. He didn't know it back then, and he really couldn't put his finger on it now.

"Evans!" Couch Meyer yelled at him as he was in his trance, "get your ass in the god damned huddle. What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sam quickly broke out of his thoughts and shook his head as he jogged out to the guys on the field who were already positioned in the huddle.

Sam put all of his focus on the game for the next three hours and it was going pretty good for him until the final seconds of the forth quarter when they were down by four and the only way to win was by scoring a touchdown. Sam was under center; he hiked the ball and stood in the pocket. Knowing that this play would determine the game. They were at the 10 yard line and there was 3 seconds left in the game; the entire stadium of 100, 000 were silent, waiting for what Sam Evans was going to do. Sam knew he was running out of time, his offensive line couldn't hold Michigan's vicious defensive linemen forever, the fact that they were blitzing didn't help.

Just as a 300 lbs defensive end was coming at him, Sam ducked quickly out of his grasp as the pocket collapsed. All his receivers were tightly covered. After ducking a linebacker, Sam threw the ball in the end zone to Finn, his most trusted receiver, who also happened to be triple covered. He didn't even see where the ball went because he took a shot from a defensive tackle from behind and fell flat on his face with a large thud.

_SQ_

While everyone's eyes were on the ball and the end zone. Quinn's eyes were on Sam, who had just gotten popped by a huge Michigan player. Quinn winced as she saw him take the immediate hit and fall straight into the ground. Everyone else were cheering and the noise in the stadium was deafening, but Quinn couldn't even pay attention to the fact that they had just won the game with the receiver catching the ball, which was perfectly placed in his hands by Sam. All Quinn had her eyes on was Sam, who still hadn't stood up.

Everyone had just then noticed that their star quarterback who was about to take them to the National Championship was down. Sam's teammates and couches gathered all around him, blocking the view of Quinn, who was standing up in concern. The stadium quieted down instantly and after what seemed like forever to Quinn, Sam was finally brought to his feet, but was straightening out his shoulder; the same one that Quinn had seen him injure in high school.

The entire stadium erupted again and this time, Sam was part able to see it. He didn't see what happened or how the receiver had caught it, but he didn't care. They had won. They were going to the National Championship. Sam's eyes met Quinn's, who was watching him from her seat; he smiled at her and she smiled back, that heart-breaking smile that only he seemed to notice in high school.

_SQ_

'_You shouldn't be here, this is wrong. He probably doesn't even want to see you …' _Quinn sighed but nevertheless entered the player waiting area. She saw players girlfriends, family members and friends all piled in here, waiting for their loved ones. Quinn felt uneasy being here, but she just had to come. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could no longer control what she did. It was all out of her control.

The players started piling into the large hallway, finding their loved ones and hugging and kissing them. She wondered if Sam's parents were here, she looked around but no where could she see Joe and Anne Evans. Quinn put herself in a corner, waiting to see if Sam was coming in to see her, or anyone else for that matter. He was Sam Evans for crying out loud, I'm sure he had loads of friends.

Sam walked through the door; he had his back to her. He quickly scanned the room for any sign of his parents but ofcourse, they didn't come. He didn't expect them too; his dad would probably call him later tonight and tell him that he played a great game, even though Sam knew that he hadn't watched the game. And his mom would be too drunk to call tonight but she'll call tomorrow afternoon, after she's gotten rid of that hangover she seemed to have every morning.

All of Sam's friends were on the team so they were too busy hugging and kissing their family to worry about him. He hated the waiting hallway; it just reminded him that no one loved him enough to show up to congratulate him. Sometimes he would go say 'hey' to Finn's parents who were like a second family to him; then leave straight away.

Quinn saw him stand right in front of her, his back to her, searching the crowd before his head dropped and he started walking towards the exit. _'It's now or never Quinny' _Quinn thought before she ran over to him.

"Sam!" she called watching him whip around him surprise and look at her, slightly shocked before smiling at her.

"Hey, Quinn," he greeted her walking over to her, a smile still on his face. He didn't know why she came, but he couldn't say that he was upset that she had; "I didn't think you'd come tonight."

Quinn blushed, looking down, "I had nothing else to do so you know, I decided it couldn't hurt," _'real coy Fabray.'_

Sam nodded but was still smiling, "I'm glad you did, though." It didn't get any truer than that.

Quinn blushed again, "you, uh, you did really good out there tonight," Quinn says biting her lip, which Sam thought was absolutely adorable.

Sam couldn't hold back his wide grin, "thanks, Quinn," he would've said more but one Finn Hudson just had to come by and clap him on the back.

"Yo, Sam, we're heading out to the club! Gotta celebrate you know, you game?" Finn asked, expecting, like always, for Sam to say yes, but the pretty, blonde girl in front of him that looked familiar, threw him for a loop. No, way that was… "Whoa, you're Quinn Fabray. What she doing here Sam?"

Sam couldn't hate his best friends any more than right then and there.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I should be going, now. Bye Sam," Quinn said looking down, and quickly walking away. She hated Finn Hudson as much as all of Sam's other idiot friends back then…maybe more.

Sam watched her go before turning to Finn, "dude! What the hell did you do that for?" he questioned his best friend who had a confused look on his face.

"Why the hell were you talking to Quinn Fabray?" Finn asked, answering Sam's question with another question. But before Sam could answer, one of their teammates called them over, yelling that they had to get going. "Never mind, you'll explain this later dude, but right now we gotta go."

Sam was really paying attention to Finn; he was just watching Quinn walk out the doors outside, "Sam! C'mon!" Finn called.

Sam shook his head, "I don't feel like it tonight guys," Sam called to his teammates, before running in the direction of where Quinn had just left; leaving a flabbergasted Finn and confused teammates.

"Quinn!" Sam called jogging over to her as she was walking on the sidewalk; making the long trip to her apartment.

Quinn turned around surprised when she saw Sam Evans jogging over to her. "Uh, hi, Sam."

"Hey," Sam said smiling. He knew she didn't hate him, if she did, she wouldn't have come tonight…he knew he still had a shot. "Can I get you something to eat?" Now, Sam Evans had never been shy when it came to girls before, but Quinn Fabray did things to him.

"Uh, I don't know," Quinn didn't want this to go further than she intended it to be, "I have a test tomorrow."

"It's Saturday, Quinn," _Oh well, duh! You're such an idiot Quinn._

"I…uh," Quinn tried to come up with some decent explanation, but Sam just shook his head, stopping her.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, I'll understand," Sam said; he would be upset for sure. He really wanted to spend time with this girl.

Quinn sighed, letting her heart take over again. She could've easily told him that she couldn't because of her 'boyfriend' or even because of the sheer fact that she didn't want to…even though she really, really did. What was the harm in getting something to eat with a guy? The harm was that that guy was Sam Evans. Before Quinn could even comprehend, she and Sam were walking into the nearest bistro.

"This place'll be one of the few empty places tonight," Sam said holding out the door for Quinn as they walked into the quiet, empty, worn down bistro. Sam wanted to bring some place better, but this was really the only place within walking distance that wasn't going to be jam-packed.

Quinn smiled when Sam opened the door for her and pulled out her chair for her; little things like this were what made her fall in love with him in the first place. She had just never imagined he'd be doing them for her. "Thank you," she said.

Sam looked around for a waiter to come take their orders, but there weren't any. There was only this young girl working in the back, with a pair of ear buds in. Sighing Sam, stood up, "I think we're going to have to order at the counter," he said as Quinn stood up and followed him to the counter.

"Excuse me!" Sam shouted, getting the girl's attention. Sam looked irritated, but really Quinn could care less where they were, she just liked that she was with him…

Several moments later, they finally had their food and were settling down on the table. They both ordered burgers, which were sloppily done, but nevertheless weren't as bad as they looked. Sam watched Quinn take a bite of her burger; she didn't take a huge bite and it wasn't disgusting or anything, but he seriously couldn't remember the last time he had seen a girl bite into a burger when out with him.

"What?" Quinn asked, after swallowing, catching him looking at her.

Sam just smiled and shook his head, "nothing. It's just I don't think I've ever seen a girl actually eat before. They're always dabbing their forks into some tiny salad or something."

Quinn didn't know what to make of that; was he saying that was a good or bad thing? Sam seemed to have sensed Quinn's confusion because he said, "it's a good thing; that you're actually eating." He chuckled and so did Quinn…being with him wasn't half as bad. Oh, who was she kidding, it was wonderful.

"Uh, thank you," Quinn said dabbing her lips with a napkin. The comment might've been harmless, but to self conscious Quinn, it kind of hurt. Sam had basically just said that she wasn't like any other girl…she had never felt so…so weird.

The stayed silent for a while, both eating their food silently, although Quinn made sure she took dainty bites of her burger. Sam seemed to notice this because he said, "look Quinn, I didn't mean anything when I said that." he looked apologetic, "I like the fact that you don't have a problem with eating carbs or whatever girls say they can't eat."

Quinn had to laugh at that a little, "I guess I'm not like everyone else."

"Which is a good thing." Sam said sipping his drink. Quinn looked at him questioningly. "It means that you don't need other people to see you, all you need is to see yourself and you're fine." Sam didn't know if he made any sense there, but hopefully Quinn had gotten what he had been trying to say.

"Are you saying I'm ugly then?" Quinn said, more teasing than serious.

"What? NO!" Sam said quickly, "you're far from it. Trust me." Now that made Quinn blush.

She needed to change the subject. She didn't like where this conversation was going…it was too flirty and just too…personal. "I'm glad you're okay after taking that hit," she said, yeah, turning it to the game was a safe topic.

Sam smiled, "thanks, so am I," he said lightly, trying to sound like he hadn't hurt at all, but in reality his shoulder was killing him because the painkillers had worn off and in all honesty he was so glad that he could get some time to rehab before the National Championship game.

"What happened anyways? I saw you clutching your shoulder, is it okay?"

Sam blushed a little, "its fine," hopefully she couldn't see through his lie.

But she did, she had been watching Sam Evans all her life, she knew a thing or two, "you're lying," she said crossing her arms on the table.

Sam blushed redder; how the hell did she know he was lying? "Fine, I'll _be_ fine."

Quinn looked at Sam doubtfully, but nevertheless let it go. They fell into easy conversation after that, talking about what the had missed about each other even though they didn't really know each other that well to begin with…well Sam didn't anyways. Quinn told him about her parents and her sibling, her plans after college, which was becoming a writer for the Cleveland Plain Dealer, she even told him about her struggles and problems…he just made her feel so comfortable and when Quinn told him she didn't regret it.

Sam told her about his family, about how they had basically fallen apart, about how his parents had gotten divorced and now lived on opposite sides of the country. He told her about football, making it to the NFL and just life in general. He shared an apartment with Finn near campus and was majoring in business management, although he never expects to be a business man. He felt like he could open up around her, like he could tell her everything and she would listen and not judge.

They both stayed away from high school and well, everything before that too; it was too early. But the more Sam talked to Quinn, the more he fell for her. Everything about her drew him in; he couldn't believe he was so stupid to not have seen this before. God, he wanted her…too bad she had a boyfriend.

Before either of them knew it, Sam was walking Quinn home with his jacket around her shoulders to shield her from the cold night air. They were just on the topic of their most disliked professors, when Sam asked out of nowhere, "so, how's your boyfriend?"

At first Quinn didn't know what he was talking about, but then she remembered and before she even thought about it or anything she said, "we broke up." She had no idea why she said it, but she just found herself having a really good time on this…whatever this was, and she didn't want to have to keep going on with this lie, and she got some satisfaction of Sam knowing she was single.

"Oh," was all Sam said. But after a while he said, "I'm sorry," even though he wasn't. He was ecstatic, but he was never going to show it.

Quinn shrugged, "it's not really a big deal." She just then realized the proximity of closeness that they were walking, Quinn's shoulder would brush his arm every time she moved her arms, but she didn't make a move to separate them. In contrary, she took this as an opening in which she could ask him about his love life without prying.

"So, do, do you have a girlfriend or anything?" she asked suddenly embarrassed for the first time tonight.

Sam smiles, looking ahead, "no." that's all he said, not bothering to explain.

"That's surprising," Quinn said before she could stop herself.

Sam smirked and turned his head to look at her, "a hot and sexy guy like me should be taken huh?"

Quinn shrugged, not playing along, "eh, I was referring to the fact that the coeds must be all over you."

"You jealous?"

"What? No, why would I be?" Quinn stammered, while Sam grinned. Her cheeks turned a deep red, and she looked away. '_Great job Quinn, he totally knows you're head over heels for him now.'_

Sam laughed, "It's kind of hard to pay attention to anyone else when you already have your eye for someone."

If Quinn was jealous, and she was green in envy, she didn't show it. "So you do have a girlfriend," she stated looking forward as they walked down the sidewalk.

"She's not my girlfriend…well not yet," Sam smirked at the last part.

"What do you mean?" Quinn was completely clueless, part of that was that he was being so ambiguous.

"I don't think she knows that I love her," that threw both of them off for a loop. Did he really love her? Love? Sam concluded that all those feelings, all those emotions had meant only one thing.

Quinn wanted to cry. How dare he flirt with her and lead her on when he was in love with someone else. She was heart-broken, but she showed no emotion on her face. "You love her huh?" she asked not daring to look at him, she was sure she'd break down if she did.

"Always have."

Quinn nodded and decided to take a risk, "tell me about her."

Sam smiled, "well, for one she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." he looked over at her and knew that he was accurate with his words, "She has this aura around her that makes me always want to be with her. She isn't like everybody else, but I don't love her in spite of that, I love her because of that. She isn't perfect, but she is for me."

Quinn bit her lip, continuing to stare forward as they neared her apartment, trying to not cry in front of him. Listening to him talk about another girl like that made her feel like she did when she was 17 again and she never wanted to feel that way again. This girl sounded like everything she wasn't, everything she wanted to be, but wasn't.

"Why doesn't she know?" Quinn asked, not wanting to hear him talk about how great this girl was anymore.

"I haven't had the courage to tell her, even though I've felt this way for a long time," Sam continued to look at her, "I don't think she loves me back."

"How do you know?" Quinn couldn't understand why any girl who was lucky enough to be loved by Sam Evans wouldn't love him back.

"I have a feeling she hates me."

"Why?"

"I did some things that I shouldn't have, said some things that I didn't mean, and acted a way that I didn't want to act." Sam assessed her face, or the side of her face that matter because she wouldn't look at him; she had no emotion or anything on it.

"Does she know that?"

"I haven't fully apologized I guess."

"Well, why don't you?"

"It's kind of hard to tell someone that you feel horrible for the way you treated them, that you were just scared and because you were a coward and an idiot that you did what you did. Even though it's not a real excuse. I just wish I could fix everything I did, all the ways that I hurt her. I hate myself for what I did." Quinn felt for him, she really did; he sounded like he really loved this girl. "I don't tell her mostly because I'm scared she won't forgive me and I don't know what I'd do if she didn't."

They were standing by Quinn's apartment door now, and all Quinn wanted to do was go in and cry her eyes out, but in sheer curiosity she asked, "are you going to tell me who this girl is Sam?"

Sam just looked at her. Was she serious? Did she seriously not get it? Did she not know he was talking about her? Hadn't he made it clear enough? Without another thought, Sam stepped forward and kissed her.

Quinn couldn't believe what was happening, her mind was going a million different directions at once, and she couldn't produce a single coherent thought. All she knew was that his lips against hers was the best feeling in the world. Sam help her while her kissed her, one hand leafing in her hair to hold her to him, and one arm wrapped securely around her waist. Quinn didn't move for a long time, before wrapping her arms around his neck and running a hand through his beautiful hair and kissing him back with everything she had.

The feeling of her lips against his was something Sam never wanted to lose. He never wanted to let her go. All his life, he had told himself he didn't like Quinn Fabray because she was who she was, but in his heart he knew that he had always loved her, always wanted her. If he could go back in time, he would change everything but he never wanted to leave the present either. Her lips where the softest place in the world and her arms around his neck made him the happiest man in the world. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been…well, that was in the past, he was never going to make that mistake ever again.

"You," he whispered when they pulled away briefly for air, "it's always been you."

Quinn wanted to cry; but these would be tears of joy, of happiness, and longing. Everything he had said to her, everything he had told her earlier made her melt to the spot. She had thought she wasn't going to ever forgive him, that she wasn't going to give up. But the words he had said to her, the honesty in his voice and face, the truth brimming in his eyes; made her completely forget and let go of everything she had been holding against him and herself for so long.

"I love you too," Quinn said after they had pulled away, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him, burying her face in his shoulder, letting a few tears drop. "I always have."

Sam smiled, wrapping his arms around her body and holding her tightly, kissing her hair, he said, "I'm so sorry."

Quinn laughed a little on his shoulder before pulling away and taking his face in her hands, "I know," was all she said before attaching her lips to his again, both of them getting lost in the blissful feeling of each other as the world went on around them, they didn't leave each others embrace that night.

The End.

**I might do a sequel or an epilogue or something to this. I don't know if I should though. What do you guys think? Writing fluff can be really fun, so I guess that's why I wrote this. We need some Sam and Quinn love, so hopefully this was good enough.**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**R&R**


	2. Seeing Things Differently Part 2

**Hey everybody! Happy 4th of July to my readers in the states! I know it's been forever, but I've had some tough time lately and didn't have a chance to write anything. I've kind of stopped getting into Glee or Fabrevans lately but I've decided that writing Fanfiction made me happy and that I should continue to do it, so here I am. **

**I know a lot of people wanted a sequel to **_**Seeing Things Differently, **_**but there were some that also wanted a prequel, so I kind of made this a two in one. This part of the story just ties up a few loose ends and explains some stuff, but fear not there is a part three and that's where the drama kicks in. This is basically fluff and it's really long too; over 17,000 words. I'm coming back with a bang right? Just bear with me. Enjoy!**

_July 18__th__ 1992_

4 year old Quinn Fabray chased her golden retriever, Bucky, around their disheveled front yard on a hot summer day; carefree and innocent. She almost didn't even notice the giant moving truck park in front of the new house across the street; but it was quite hard to miss. What she didn't see was the sleek, black Cadillac which had parked itself in the driveway of the new house. Bucky noticed both however, and barked his way across the street over to their new neighbors, notifying Quinn of their existence. Now, at age 4, Quinn wasn't allowed to cross the street without her parents, but she wasn't just going to let her best friend greet the neighbors without her. Quinn was the typical 4 year old girl; blonde pigtails, pink overalls, glittery shoes, and a friendly, talkative, hyper personality.

"Bucky!" Quinn yelled after her dog, running after him…after looking on both sides of the street, ofcourse. "Mommy said we weren't allowed to cross the street alone!"

4 year old, Sam Evans stared at the house he was now to call home. He missed Cleveland already. He missed the big city, the big lights, the people, even the annoying traffic. Lima was just so…small. He had never even heard of it before learning that they were going to move here this summer. He felt so alone, away from his friends, away from his grandparents, Lima was worse than the dentist's office if you ask Sam.

"Ohh, look Samuel, it's our new home!" Sam's mom said from the front passenger seat, turning around and looking over her shoulder at the back seat, where her only child resided. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Sam nodded politely, "yes, ma'am," he said, not meaning a word of it. Who cared if the house was all big and pretty? The only thing Sam liked about this house was that it had a big backward and a pool that he could play in. As they turned into the driveway, Sam spotted a blonde girl, about his age, playing with her big golden retriever across the street. She looked like she was having a great time, just chasing around her dog in their messy, weed filled front yard.

"Sam? Wanna check out your new room?" Sam's dad asked causing Sam to take away his attention from the blonde girl, and look at his dad, who had already parked the car and was out of it.

"Sure," Sam said, hopping out of the car and following his dad up the front steps of the house.

"Bucky, get back here!" Quinn shrieked after he dog, but it was too late, he was already going over to the middle aged blonde woman who was making her way out of the car.

His mother's ear piercing screech is what pulled Sam and his father back, running over to her. "What happened? Are you okay?" Mr. Evans asked his wife, his son tagging along behind him.

Mrs. Evans took a few moments to regain her composure, "yes, yes. I am alright."

"I'm so sorry, Bucky didn't mean to scare you," Quinn said, watching in surprise as the woman had jumped back and screeched when the harmless dog licked her bare ankle.

Mrs. Evans straightened herself and gave the little girl a see through, fake smile. "That's alright dear, but you should really keep control of your animal."

Quinn just looked at the lady, "he's a dog."

"Yes, he is," Mr. Evans interjected before his wife could say anything, "Lisa, let's get you inside." They didn't even notice that Sam wasn't following them inside the house.

Quinn watched the two older people go into the house and ran over to her dog, who was rolling on the Evans' lawn. "Bucky! See what you did, we're sure to get in trouble from Mommy and Daddy!" Quinn didn't even see the blonde boy walking over to where she was scolding her dog.

She stood up when she saw the boy and felt like the world stopped right there, yes, Quinn could already see the unicorns and rainbows, while some soft melody played in the background. This boy was so cute! He had the prettiest blue eyes and the silkiest blonde hair, she had ever seen. She was in love!

"Is this your dog?" Sam asked the girl who just stared at him. Weird. Quinn nodded dazedly. "He's really cool." Sam petted the dog on the head.

"I, uh, thank you," Quinn said smiling. She barely even heard what he had said to her; she was planning their wedding in her head. They were sure to get married.

"I'm Sam," Sam said holding out a hand to the girl, who seemed in some sort of trance. At that age, he had no opinion on girls whatsoever. He thought his mom was pretty and smelled nice, but that was pretty much it.

"Hi Sam! I'm Quinn," Quinn shook his awaiting hand. She just about melted when his hand touched hers. His hand was so soft; it fit just perfectly with hers.

Sam shook the girls hand, but after a while, when she still hadn't let go, he started to get creeped out. "Sam! Don't you want to see your room?" Mr. Evans called from inside the house. Perfect opening for Sam to dislodge his hand from the strange girl's.

"Nice, to meet you," Sam said politely, before dashing into the house. Leaving a dazed, starstruck Quinn standing on his lawn.

_SQ_

_Present day _

"Quinn Fabray? Seriously, Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?" Finn asked looking up from his phone and at Sam, as he and Sam drove back to their apartment from practice.

Sam groaned. How Finn found out, he had no idea, but he decided not to question that since Finn had "eyes everywhere", as he liked to say. Sam and Quinn had been 'together' for the past 2 weeks. Finn didn't really notice anything was up until…well, today; he was to drunk to remember what happened the first night, and was out partying all the other days so it gave Sam a perfect opening to go be with Quinn undetected. Its not that he was ashamed to tell everyone that Quinn Fabray was his girlfriend; yes, that was what she was now, and Sam told himself that once every five minutes when he was with her; they both agreed that they should probably not say anything to their friends yet because they didn't want to rush anything or have to explain what was going on. Yeah, that was basically it and Sam thought Quinn was an angel from heaven when she was cool with him not telling his friends. Sam knew that they (Finn) would flip out, much like he was now.

"How could you not tell me this? You're dating Quinn Fabray? What the hell is going on Sam?" Sam didn't even have to take his eyes off the road, while he was turning out of the Ohio State football practice facility, to know that Finn was bulging his eyes out at Sam.

"Finn," Sam groaned, wanting nothing more than for his friend to get hit in the head and forget all memory he had of Quinn and well, their entire childhood and teenage lives really. "Can you stop acting like it's the end of the world?"

"End of the world? Sam, I feel like the resurrection has come early, you're dating Quinn Fabray!"

"What's so wrong with dating Quinn Fabray?"

"Oh my god. Do you hear yourself right now? Why in the hell would you even want to be in the same room as crazy Quinn Fabray, let alone date her?" At that point Sam seriously wanted to punch his best friend.

"Dude, better watch that mouth there unless you want blood gushing out of it, that's my girlfriend you're talking about." Sam smirked as Finn groaned and hit his head back against the seat.

"Answer the god-damned question."

"I don't know, maybe I like spending time with her."

Finn burst out laughing, "you can't be serious right now," Finn said still laughing. Sam glared at him. What the hell was his problem?

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Finn stopped laughing when he saw Sam glare daggers at him, "dude, what the hell has gotten into you? Liking spending time with Quinn Fabray? And _dating _her."

"What's the big deal anyways?" Sam honestly didn't know.

"The big deal?" Finn looked at him like he didn't get the most obvious thing in the world. "Sam, _liking_ Quinn Fabray is a big deal. _Dating _Quinn Fabray is a bigger deal. You used to hate her! And now you two are…_dating_?" He spat out the last word.

"I didn't hate her," Sam said not looking at Finn.

Finn scoffed, "Sam, I think you're forgetting the first 18 years of your life."

"Are you sure I hated her, Finn?" Sam asked, "what if I was just afraid of getting to know her or being nice to her because I thought I actually might like her or…more and that would be social suicide because of the way that she was perceived, so I just pretended to hate her because it would've been easier that way?"

Finn just looked at Sam, completely clueless, "Sam, I think you're losing your mind, maybe you should go lie down, maybe even go see a doctor…"

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh, "Finn! I'm fine! Have you ever even spent the time to even talk to her for a minute? You'll find that she really is amazing."

"Omigod," Finn sighed, "do you hear yourself right now? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were falling for Quinn Fabray?"

"So what if I was?" Sam asked, really not understanding why Finn was acting like this, "we are dating after all."

Finn just looked at Sam for a few moments, his mouth hanging open, in utter disbelief and horror. "Okay, are you high? What have you been smoking?"

"Finn, what's so wrong about falling for Quinn?"

"Oh boy, now it's come to referring to her as Quinn, we're on a first name basis already," Finn did something between a groan and a shriek.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head, "Finn! Would you calm down? You are overreacting! Since when are you concerned about my love life?" They were basically yelling at one another in Sam's truck.

"Sam, this is Quinn Fabray! Quinn! Fabray!"

"I am aware of that, Finn," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Sam! You can have any girl you want, but you choose Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes, Finn. Have you ever even actually looked at her or talked to her with complete amenity? For one she's beautiful and she's amazing. Being around her makes me feel good and I feel like I can tell her anything without having to worry about her judging me. I love her, Finn, and I really don't see the problem with that."

"Sam, this is crazy, annoying Quinn Fabray, we're talking about! She's insane, stalkerish and scary if you ask me."

"She's not like that anymore."

"Sam, what the hell brought this on? One minute you're my best friend, Sam Evans, the next minute you're dating psychopath Quinn Fabray."

Sam sighed, he knew he was eventually going have to explain this to Finn, really explain it, guess now's the time. "I saw her one day at the library and then, uh…we kind of started spending time with each other, I guess and I don't know, I just caught myself thinking about her a lot and then it just happened one day I guess…" Yes, that was Sam Evan's 'real' explanation.

Finn just looked at Sam, as they turned into the apartment parking lot, "I have no idea what you just said right there."

"Does it really matter how it happened, Finn?" Sam asked parking in their original spot, "Quinn and I are together, now whether you like it or not. I don't really happen to like Rachel, but you're still with her."

"How can you not like Rachel? She's the hottest chick on campus."

"And she's kind of a bitch."

"Dude! You get all up on me for saying stuff about you're 'girlfriend' and then you go calling Rachel a bitch? Not cool man." Finn said as they got out of the car and started walking into the building.

"Okay, let's make a deal, I won't say anything bad about Rachel and you'll leave me alone about Quinn, got it?"

Finn groaned, "is it because she's hot in bed Sam? Does she let you do the real kinky stuff? Is that why?"

Sam just stared at Finn as they stood in the empty elevator. "Finn, I swear to god, I will break your jaw if you don't shut up."

"Sam, I'm just trying to understand your position here. We talk about our sex lives to each other all the time. You're lack on an answer makes me think 'yes'."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as they stepped out of the elevator and opened the door to their 'bachelor pad.' "No Finn, that's not why. We haven't even had sex yet. There, are you happy now?"

"Wait you haven't had sex yet?" Finn looked seriously bewildered, "like haven't even gotten close to it?" Sam shook his head. "But haven't you guys been dating for two weeks."

Sam rolled his eyes again as he plopped down on one of the bar stools, "we're taking it slow Finn."

"Wow, she hasn't changed that much from being a prude in high school." As soon as Finn finished that sentence, Sam's fist came into immediate contact with his jaw; sending Finn flying to the floor.

"Dude!"

"I warned you. And don't tell me you didn't deserve it. You know you did," Sam sat back down on the stool as Finn staggered back to his feet, rubbing his jaw.

"Okay, so maybe that was a bit out of line, but you didn't seem to care during high school." Finn shielded his face this time before Sam could punch him again; instead Sam scowled angrily at him. "Alright, I'll stop now."

"We've both changed since high school, Finn," Sam said as Finn straightened out his jaw from Sam's previous punch. "You might as well drop it now, because you're not talking me out of dating Quinn."

Just then it seemed like a light bulb had flashed in Finn's brain. "I got it! You two haven't had sex, but the reason you're still with her is because you think you'll be able to get into her pants, soon. She is one hot piece of ass, even though she dresses and acts like a nun. I like the way you think, man!"

Sam rolled his eyes, he would've punched Finn again for saying that but Finn was too far away and Sam was already beat from the hard practice they had just come back from. "Finn, not another word. I love Quinn and she loves me. You can be jealous all you want."

"Jealous? Of you and Quinn 'celibacy queen' Fabray?" Finn burst out laughing but abruptly stopped when he saw Sam glare icily at him.

"Every relationship isn't about sex Finn. Quinn and I'll have sex when we think is right." Finn just laughed again but before he could retort, Sam walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich and protein shake.

Sex wasn't really something he and Quinn had talked about. There was this one time that they were engaged in a really hot make out session on Quinn's bed, but Quinn quickly pulled away as soon as Sam slipped his hand under her shirt. She had sat up and told him that she 'wanted to take things slow.' That happened last weekend and Sam hadn't argued with her at all. Taking things slow was probably what they needed since confessing their love for each other that day after the game. Sure Sam wanted to have sex with Quinn, he was a guy after all; but he would never pressure her about it, she meant too much to him. What ever she wanted was what they were going to do. Sam wasn't going to love her any less if she wanted to take things slow; as he looked at it, they were going to be together forever so what was the rush?

Sam scarfed down his food and walked over to Finn and handed him the other sandwich and protein shake that he had made. Sam was usually the one who made the food, Finn stayed away from the kitchen with the fear of breaking, messing or burning something. They were usually both starving to death after practice and maybe on this particular day, Sam should've made him make his own food, but he did it out of habit before he could stop himself. Sam wasn't they type of guy to hold grudges, especially against his best friend. As irritating, annoying, and idiotic Finn could be, Sam knew that Finn always had his best interests at heart. Not that either of them would admit it even if their life depended on it; Sam and Finn really cared for one another, they were really the only person they each could really open up and talk to, they were best friends and as gay as it sounds, loved each other like brothers.

"Thanks dude," Finn said after he finished his food, joining Sam in the living room to watch Sportscenter, "I'm sorry about getting all worked up and staying that stuff about Quinn. That was out of line." Finn had never thought he would have to say that.

"Ya think?"

"Hey, I had to use my sources to find out you were dating the girl you hated all throughout your life. I have some rights."

Sam smirked, rolling his eyes while laughing, "It's cool man." See, just like that they were good again; it didn't take much.

"I just don't understand what you see in her."

Sam smirked again, "you'll find out sooner or later.

_SQ_

_March 21__st__ 2005_

"Don't you think it's a little weird that she's just stop obsessing over me?" 17 year old Sam Evans asked his best friend, Finn Hudson, as they were throwing the football around one morning before school in the football field.

"No," Finn said chucking the ball to Sam, "don't get too used to this, there must be something wrong with her or something, she's bound to go back stalking you soon."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with her," Sam said catching Finn's atrocious pass. "It's just a little weird."

"Dude, why do you even care?" Finn asked catching Sam's perfect pass, "you need to start worrying about your own girlfriend; Puckerman's closing in on her by the second."

Sam scoffed, "let him try. She won't leave me for him."

"Dude, in a sane world, that would be true, but this is a crazy-ass world were dealing with here."

"Do you think I should go make sure she's not dead or anything?" Sam asked after a while of silent ball throwing and catching.

"Why would Santana be dead?"

"I was talking about Quinn."

"Sam, go ahead, she might even be, but don't come complaining to me when everything goes back to normal tomorrow and Santana leaves you for mohawk dude."

They didn't have anymore time to discuss this because the morning bell had just rung and they were already running into the locker rooms.

"You know Sammy, Prom's coming up, don't you wanna know what color my dress is so we can match?" Santana asked as she and Sam walked down the hall arm in arm.

"Prom's not for another month, Santana," Sam said, not really paying that much attention to his girlfriend. He was looking through the halls for Quinn Fabray.

He almost missed her too, but Santana sure as hell didn't. "Omigod, look!" she said squeezing Sam's arm, causing him to follow her gaze, which is something he wished he didn't do.

There was Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, walking down the hallway, hand in hand, smiling and laughing. They walked all the way to Quinn's locker where they started making out.

All Sam could do was watch. _That's _why she wasn't pestering him anymore? She was dating Puck? Sam had never hated anybody more than he hated Noah Puckerman right then and there; it wasn't because of Quinn ofcourse.

"What the hell is going on? Puck and Quinn Fabray?" Santana laughed, "the world has gone crazy."

"Yeah," Sam said watching Quinn and Puck finally break apart before he left her standing by her locker. He watched Quinn smile before getting her books and walking the opposite direction. "Crazy."

"Hey, Quinn," Sam said as he sat beside her in Chemistry. Quinn looked up at him and gave him a small smile before getting absorbed up into the book she was currently reading before class began.

Sam just sat there for a second before not being able to take it anymore; he had to ask. "So, I hear you're dating Puck."

Quinn looked up from her book, surprised that he was talking to her, he never did that on his own freewill. "Um, yes. Noah and I are dating."

Sam gave a curt nod before asking, "I don't mean to be a buzzkill or anything but you know he's just using you to get Santana jealous, right?" Sam saw the hurt in her eyes and wished that he wasn't such and idiot and had just kept his mouth shut. Why the hell was he even doing this? Shouldn't he want Quinn to forget about him and move on to other people. Yes, he did; just not with that dickhead.

"I don't know why you're telling me this, Sam. And I find it absurd that you would even think something like that." Sam wanted to roll his eyes at her naïveté, but kept from doing so. She obviously didn't know Puck.

"Quinn, I'm just trying to look after you. Just trying to tell you before you get hurt, you know." Quinn narrowed her eyes at him and closed her book before turning to look at him. What the hell is going on right now? Why is he acting like they're lifelong friends? They're definitely not. What was his angle?

"I think you need to worry about your own relationship and stay out of meddling with other people's. Noah and I are very happy and when did I ever need you to 'look after me'?" Quinn crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I just think that you're just jealous that your girlfriend seems to be more into my boyfriend than she is with you."

Sam just looked at her, "and that doesn't bother you one bit?" What is going on here?

"Why should it? I trust Noah and I know he would never do anything to hurt me." This time Sam really did laugh out loud.

" You're kidding right?" Quinn just glared at him, "Quinn, this is Noah Puckerman we're talking about here. Do you hear yourself right now?" Ofcourse he just wanted her to be unhappy, Quinn thought bitterly.

"Sam, I think you just need to worry about yourself and stay out of my life. I don't need you help and I never really considered us friends, so you're of the hook on 'helping' me." Sam wanted to say that she thought of them as a hell of a lot more than just friends but she turned her back to him just as the teacher came into the classroom and class started. Quinn didn't talk to Sam again.

_SQ_

_Present Day_

"So, I kind of need to ask you something," Sam said as he and Quinn were cuddling on her couch, watching a movie.

"What is it?" Quinn asked burying her head deeper into Sam's neck, sighing contently. It was moments like these that she really enjoyed; just being wrapped up in Sam's arms, not giving a care about the rest of the world.

"Will you be my date to my friend Jesse's party tomorrow?"

Quinn stiffened; he had never asked her to go to any one of his friend's functions before. She knew that Finn knew about them, Sam had told her, and that meant that everyone else also knew because Finn had a huge mouth. This was different; actually meeting Sam's friends. It's not that she never expected to meet his friends; they were dating for about 3 weeks now, this was bound to come up sooner or later. They couldn't just hide out in her apartment forever. It wasn't that Quinn didn't want to meet his friends…she was just scared…and a bit embarrassed.

Sam was the hottest, most popular guy on campus, and she was just…plain. As far as she knew, there was nothing special about her that made it seem like Sam Evans would like her. She didn't want his friends to think of her as…unfit to be his girlfriend. That wasn't the only part of Quinn's worries; Sam lived in a world that she most likely had only seen in movies and watched from the outside, being the waitress at a few frat parties here and there. Quinn was modest and reserved, most bold and brave like Sam and people from his 'world' were. She wasn't the type of girl that would fit in there; she doesn't wear mini skirts or t-shirts that showed a ton of cleavage. No, Quinn was sweat pants and hoodies, she wasn't like those other girls and part of her sometimes feared that sooner or later Sam would think of her as just the boring, plain person she was and leave. Going to this party wouldn't help her cause.

"Quinn?" Sam asked squeezing her and pulling her face up to look at him; she hadn't moved or spoken for a while.

"I-I don't…I've never been to one before." Quinn refused to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sam held her face so that she had no choice but to look at him. He knew asking her was a bad idea.

"A party. I've never really been to a one…well except that one time in high school..." Her voice was raw and honest.

That left Sam dumbfounded. She'd never been to a party before. Any party? This was their senior year of college, and the last time she went to a party was in high school when Noah Puckerman tried to force himself onto her? "Oh, well that's okay, we don't have to go. We can go to dinner or catch a movie or something, whatever you want." Sam didn't want to make her feel embarrassed or anything; he definitely didn't want her to feel like she had to hide from him, because that was the last thing he wanted.

Quinn looked up at him; he really was the sweetest guy ever. "Do you want to go?" She always felt like everything was always about her with them; they always did whatever she wanted to do, and he was always looking out for her and everything. Never once did they do something just because he wanted to, she never once did something for him; that, plus no sex, made her feel like a terrible girlfriend.

"That depends if you'll be there, because if you're there then, I'm all for it, but if you're not, I'm not that interested," Sam said with a shrug, rubbing her back as she sat up, basically straddling his lap.

"Do you want me to go?" Quinn knew what he was going to say.

"Only if you want to go."

"Would you stop always worrying about what I want?" Quinn said a little sharper than she meant to, leaving Sam stunned, "you're always asking me what I want and saying that if I want it than so do you, but I know that's now true. Tell me if _you_ want me to go."

"I don't want to make you do something you don't-" Sam was cut off when Quinn's lips were pressed to his and a short, lingering kiss.

"You're not making me do anything, just tell me if you want me to go and then I'll be able to make my decision."

Sam sighed; there was no arguing with her. "Yes, I want you to go. I want to show you off to all of my friends, make them jealous, you know. And I want Finn to get to know you better, so then he'd understand why I love you so much." Sam had told her how Finn had flipped out when he found out about them.

Quinn just leaned her head against Sam's chest and sighed, "what if they don't like me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're friends Sam," Quinn kept her face pressed to his chest, "I'm not part of your world, I'm not like them. What if they don't think I deserve you?"

Sam just laughed, "Quinn, if you're not part of my world then we're going to have to fix my world because you revolve around it. Trust me; they'll come back thinking the truth; that I don't deserve you. How can they not like you? That is next to impossible and who cares what they think, I certainly don't."

Quinn smiled against Sam's chest, "you promise not to leave me, once you find out how plain I am compared to those other girls?"

"Quinn, that's insulting."

Quinn giggled and leaned up to kiss him, "is that a yes?" Sam asked pulling away just a little.

"I guess so."

_SQ_

_March 10__th __2005 _

17 year old Quinn Fabray sat in the church, dressed in all black staring at her father's picture that stood beside the closed casket. How had it come to this? It had just seemed like yesterday that she and her father were playing catch in the backyard. How could it not have been yesterday that he was teaching her how to ride a horse?

The church was fairly empty, there were only about 10 people present for the funeral; that's more than they had all expected. Russell Fabray wasn't a social person if anything; he liked to keep to himself, liked solitude and needed no one other than his own family. It's not like the Fabray's had a big family; along with Quinn, there was her six-year-old brother Jacob, they had no grandparents and since their parents were only children, they had no aunts or uncles. It was really just them and they liked it that way.

Along with the three remaining family members, there were a few people who knew her father from church that decided to show up, and there were of her father's old college friends or colleagues, and there were a few of their neighbors. No one was really close. But through it all, Quinn did notice who wasn't there; she didn't see those green eyes, or that blonde hair, or those full lips…she didn't see Sam Evans. She shouldn't be surprised really, but it still hurt.

The Evans' were their neighbors for 13 years. 13 years! Sure the two families never were the best of friends, but they should've at least come out of respect. Quinn remembers watching her mom walk across the street to ask Mrs. Evans to come to the funeral and Mrs. Evans actually looked remorseful, but ofcourse she wasn't. None of them were.

It was as if a light bulb lit up in Quinn's head; everything became so clear and obvious now. There was a part of her that had always thought that she and Sam were destined to be together; that it was fate and was only waiting to happen. But right now Quinn realized how naïve she had been. She had let herself fall for a guy who acted like she didn't exist, a guy who wanted nothing more than to get rid of her, a guy who had never felt the way she did. She was like that girl in the movies that obsessed over the guy she could never have, in the movies they ended up together, but today of all days Quinn realized that life wasn't a movie.

She had been in love with Sam Evans since she was 4 years old and for those 13 years she had done everything in order for him to notice her, to take her seriously, but he never did. He was probably dating Santana Lopez to hurt Quinn too, she had never even seen them make eye contact before and now they were all in love. He had no idea how much it hurt, this was a game to him, playing with her heart was a game. Well, she wasn't going to let it get to her anymore. She wasn't going to let him be in control. She was finally going to break free from Sam Evans. She was going to will her heart to forget and move on from him. It didn't matter what it took, she was going to make sure it happened.

Quinn hadn't cried when she learned her father had died, he had always said that he hated seeing her cry because it made it harder to see those pretty eyes and that sweet smile, so Quinn didn't cry. She just felt numb for a few days, she had no feelings, no emotion, she was basically dead herself. But right now Quinn cried, she broke down and cried.

She couldn't take it anymore, it was just too much. She wanted her daddy here so she could talk to him, so he could put his arm around her and tell her that Sam was an idiot for not seeing her, so he could make her laugh and forget about everything in just a few words. Right now she realized that that was never going to happen again; he was gone…really gone. She had been in a somewhat form of denial and disbelief over the past few days but it just seemed so real right now and she just had to cry.

"Quinny?" Jacob came up to her a while later, after Quinn had had a good chance to cry her eyes out. Jacob sat down beside her, patting Quinn's head that was buried in her hands with his small, chubby hand.

Quinn sat up and forced a smile for her brother's sake. Quinn had to privilege of being with their father for 17 years, but Jacob had only had a dad for 6 short years. "Yeah kiddo?"

"Are you okay?" The little boy had never seen his big sister ever cry and it scared him. Quinn had always made sure she was alone when she broke down.

"Yes, I'm going to be okay. We all are." Quinn wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulder and pulled him closer so that he was sitting on her lap. "It's going to be okay."

_SQ_

_Present Day_

"Quinn, come on! We're going to be late!" Sam called from the living room, looking down at his watch, running a hand through his already messy hair.

Quinn sighed as she fixed her hair one more time; she had to look perfect. Even if Sam wouldn't have any of it, Quinn knew that this was a big test in their relationship; it was almost like meeting his parents, only much, much more intimidating. She didn't know what the perception was going to be once they got there; she wasn't looking forward to it, that's for sure. But this wasn't about her; everything couldn't be about her. This was about Sam and she was going to make sure that he was happy; he had always done so to her, it was only fair that she do the same.

Quinn looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She was wearing a pale green dress; knee length, strapless, nothing too fancy or over the top, it could actually pass as casual. It wasn't all that, but it had cost Quinn more than she had admit to Sam; actually she hadn't even told Sam that she spent hours going through numerous stores in Columbus to get a dress that would meet her standards and price range; it was a long shopping trip to say the least. She didn't want Sam worrying or thinking too much of this, she knew he would feel guilty if he knew she paid that much for a dress that she couldn't afford. This was by far the fanciest thing Quinn owned; fit with a pair of white pumps from the local thrift store; Quinn would admit that she didn't look bad. Her hair was left down in its natural curls; just the way Sam liked it.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn finally left her room and walked to Sam; anxious for his reaction.

Sam turned around when he heard her walk into the living room; at first he didn't recognize her. He had never seen Quinn wear anything like what she had on; it left him breathless. Quinn looked at him as he gaped at her wordlessly.

"Do I look okay?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

Sam shook himself out of his mini trance, "you- you look amazing," he said walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead, making sure not to mess up any of her perfection. As cheesy as it sounds, Sam had never seen a more beautiful girl, never; and he had seen his fair share of girls in many compromising positions and ways, but this girl, _his _girlfriend, was by far the most beautiful he had ever laid his eyes on. He knew she would never believe him if he said so, she never did; that was one of the very few things he wanted to change about Quinn. He wanted to change her self-consciousness; if only she could see through his eyes.

"Thank you," Quinn said, a huge smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked pulling back and taking Quinn's hand after she had nodded.

They got to the boisterous club in a few short moments. By the looks of it on the outside, Quinn knew that it was jam-packed, loud and definitely not what she was used to. The frat parties were a hell of a lot tamer than this. Sam took her hand as the walked up to the bouncer. He nodded when he saw Sam and lifted the rope, letting him and Quinn in. Quinn clutched Sam's hand tightly as they made their way inside.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine," Sam said smiling at Quinn and kissing her head. Quinn gave a weak smile back, willing herself to just calm down and be the girl that she wanted to be.

"Sam!" Finn called from the bar, Quinn looked over at Finn and some other football players and their girlfriends, and gulped.

Sam waved at Finn and led Quinn towards the bar, to where his friends were sitting. Everyone greeted Sam accordingly; some of them not even noticing Quinn standing limp at his side. Finn however noticed for sure.

"So, Quinn. How're you doing?" he asked, putting on a smile as he extended his hand to shake hers. He was doing this for Sam, even though he didn't like it. Quinn had never thought there would be a time when Finn Hudson was actually being nice to her. Well, she had never thought that Sam Evans would be her boyfriend either, she had hoped (and prayed), but never expected it; so she probably didn't expect any of this.

"Fine, thank you," Quinn said politely, shaking Finn's hand with the one that wasn't gripping Sam's.

"So, this is the aforementioned girlfriend? Eh, Sam?" a guy with brown curly hair and winning smile, who Quinn recognized from the football team as Jesse St. James, asked.

"Yes, this is Quinn everybody," Sam said smiling over at Quinn, he introduced Quinn to all of the, what seemed to be like about a thousand of his, friends. Quinn smiled at Sam's friends as they greeted her.

"It's nice to meet you Quinn," Jesse said shaking Quinn's hand, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet all of you too," Quinn said smiling genuinely.

"We never thought anyone would be able to tie Sam down, but looks like you did the near impossible task," Mille said, who was one of girlfriends of a football player; Quinn envied this girl…well she envied ever one of the girls that she had just met. They were all so, so beautiful...

Everyone laughed at Millie's comment. "I guess I should be honored," Quinn said earning another laugh from everyone.

As time passed, Quinn found herself sitting at one of the tables with a few of the other girls; most of them were girlfriends of football players or just close friends. After a while, most of the girls went over to the dance floor to dance while only three remained with Quinn. Millie was the quintessential traditional beauty; she was tall and slim with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Liz was more of the cheerleader type, she probably was one too; she had the body of a gymnast, with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. And Rachel was by far the most beautiful, she was shorter than Quinn, but that only brought out her body that guys would die for; she had long brown hair, soft brown eyes and an adorable smile.

The girls were nice, but Quinn never felt like she fit in with them. Rachel didn't seem to like her that much though, Quinn remembered Sam telling her she was Finn's girlfriend; that probably had something to do with it. Although she didn't say anything, the looks she was giving Quinn was proof enough that she didn't like her. They asked her about her and Sam and Quinn told them the very little there was to tell. Apparently their relationship wasn't one for the movies or romance novels. They asked about Quinn's life and she told them the very little there was to tell about that too. It wasn't until Rachel made a point of bringing up what she had heard from Finn about their high school life that things got really awkward.

"So, I hear you and Sam went to high school together?"

"Uh, yeah. We used to be neighbors when we were younger and we went to school together," Quinn explained briefly, not feeling comfortable into going into her previous time with Sam with Rachel and Sam's friends.

"Oh, how sweet," Millie said.

"That's surprising, I've never heard Sam mention you before," Rachel said and Quinn played with her hands nervously.

"We weren't really friends back then, and we didn't really know that we went to the same college," Quinn said, trying to keep it as vague as she could.

"He's Sam Evans, how can you not know he went to Ohio State?" Rachel asked and before Quinn could come up with some flimsy excuse that would only make Rachel ask her another question, Liz interrupted them.

"Omigod, look it's Crissy! Millie c'mon, let's go say hi," Liz exclaimed, oblivious to the tension between Rachel and Quinn, before she and Mille jumped off their bar stools and walked towards a blonde girl across the floor, leaving Quinn and Rachel alone.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, I'm just trying to figure you two out," Rachel said stirring her drink before taking a small sip.

"Its fine, you're his friend, I get it," Quinn said politely even though she didn't get why Rachel needed to 'figure' them out.

"Sam and I…are close," Rachel said after a while; Quinn looked at her not knowing how to take whatever she had just said. Just then Millie and Liz returned.

"Sorry, that was one of our old friends who graduated last year," Liz said sipping her drink before sitting down beside Quinn, "so what were we talking about?"

"What do you mean you and Sam are 'close'?" Quinn asked Rachel, completely ignoring Liz.

Millie rolled her eyes, "really Rachel? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What I just thought that she should know," Rachel said looking at Mille.

"What are guys talking about?" Quinn asked, eyeing them suspiciously. She might've wanted to come off as sweet and carefree, but this was something that defied all of that.

"Sam and Rachel used to date," Millie said before Rachel could say anything, "but it was a long, long time ago. And obviously they've both well moved on." Millie glared at Rachel who only shrugged.

"Well, it was more of a friends with benefits thing," Liz said, "damn, they used to just be all over each other." Millie smacked Liz on the arm to stop her from saying more.

"You shouldn't worry about Quinn, Sam looks really in love with you," Millie said glaring at Liz who looked guilty and Rachel who didn't even flinch under Millie's death stare.

Quinn nodded and smiled halfheartedly, looking over at Sam who was talking to Finn across the floor. "Sam never mentioned anything about you, so I don't think it would be anything I needed to be worried about. Not a big deal." She looked back at the girls; Liz and Millie were looking at her open-mouthed, no one had ever said anything like that to Rachel before.

Rachel just looked at her and Quinn smiled. This wasn't high school anymore, where a girl like Rachel could crush a girl like Quinn with just a few words, no sir, Quinn wasn't going to let this midget brunette get to her.

"So, dude, look's like Quinn's getting along with the girls," Finn said; surprised as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, you know she was really nervous about coming tonight, I knew she was going to fit in nicely," Sam said smiling over at where Quinn was sitting. Sam and Finn watched as Jake and Tyson walked up to their girlfriends, Millie and Liz, asking them to dance before leading them to the floor.

Jesse walked up to Sam and Finn, clapping Sam on the back, "that girl you got there Sam is quite the looker," Jesse said indifferently, causing Sam to laugh.

"Thanks dude, I would think so too."

"Made a good choice there did you buddy," Jesse said, "first time you did that huh?"

"I led us to the National Championship game, I would think I made more than just Quinn," Sam said playfully punching Jesse's shoulder. Finn walked over to Rachel and led her to the dance floor, leaving Quinn all alone.

"Got lucky," Jesse said laughing as Sam scowled at him.

"I'm leaving you now; I have a girlfriend to attend to," Sam said, seeing Quinn sitting alone, and Jesse laughed even harder.

"Whoa, Sammy! Getting so excited cuz he finally has a girlfriend." Sam laughed; Jesse was just a slight bit tipsy.

Sam walked over to where Quinn was sitting, with her back to him. Sam tapped her shoulder, "ma'am, can I have this dance?"

Quinn smiled as she turned around and saw Sam look down at her, arm extended. "I'm not much of a dancer," she said, although she took his hand.

"Neither am I, but that doesn't mean we can't dance." Sam pulled her up and brought her over to the dance floor where a slow, romantic song was blasting the speakers.

They swayed to the music slowly, Sam's hands on her waist and Quinn's arms around his neck. "So, how'd you like coming here tonight?"

Quinn shrugged, tightening her arms around Sam's neck. "I don't mean to come off as a jealous, overprotective girlfriend, but I heard about you and Rachel's relationship."

Sam cringed just a little bit, "you're fine. It was nothing, a long time ago. I see it as the time when Finn met his future wife; well, hopefully, cause Finn's gonna propose to her soon. He's already bought a ring and everything." Sam laughed, remembering his friend making him come to the ring shop with him and picking out a ring for Rachel that met his price range but looked good enough for her standards, talk about finding a needle in a haystack.

Quinn smiled, that was sweet. "She's a little bit of a bitch if you ask me, but who am I to judge."

Sam burst out laughing; it felt so wrong hearing a cuss word come out of Quinn's innocent mouth. "I totally agree," Sam said, still laughing a little, "But Finn loves her all the same, and Rachel puts up with Finn so I guess their good for each other." Quinn nodded; leaning forward to rest her head on Sam's chest as the melody of the song swirled around them.

"The guys keep telling me, I'm totally whipped but I don't care. I kind of want to be." Sam said after a while, tightening his hands on her waist. Quinn smiled against his chest, before pulling her head up and kissing him, lightly on the lips.

"And why's that?"

"Because it means that I'm in love." Sam moved his hand from Quinn's waist and brought it to tangle in her hair so he could hold her head in place as he kissed her.

"Mmmm, the hazing is sure to come." Quinn said, laughing as Sam slid his lips down her neck and up to her ear.

"You know, I think we've been here for too long. Let's get out of here…" Quinn laughed as Sam led them away from the dance floor. They were making out on her bed in less than 15 minutes.

_SQ_

_April 2__nd__ 2005_

"Hey, bro, glad you could make it," Finn said clapping his friend on the back as Sam poured a drink into his 'red solo cup'.

"Dude, I wasn't gonna miss a party for the football team; I am the captain, and the quarterback, if you didn't know," Sam said clinking his cup with Finn's, punching his best friend on his shoulder.

"Better watch it hot stuff," Finn laughed taking a sip of his own cup, before Noah Puckerman came over to pick up the liquor that Sam had just poured in his own cup. The mohawk boy nodded to both Sam and Finn; Finn nodded back, Sam didn't. He watched Puck pour the drink into two cups.

"Gonna go get some poor chick drunk so you can get laid tonight, Puckerman?" Sam asked watching as Puck smirked at him.

"She aint some poor girl, Evans; I got my girlfriend here with me, and being the gentleman that I am, I'm getting her a drink." Finn laughed at that and Sam shot him a glare.

"How many girlfriends you got, Puckerman? Last time I checked you were dating Quinn Fabray."

"Just the one, she's sittin' right over there, just waiting for me to show her a good time." Puck smirked to himself and with that he picked up the two cups and walked away.

Sam watched and saw him walk over to Quinn who was sitting on one of the lounge chairs, looking around the room, clearly uncomfortable being here. He bet that bastard forced her to come here with him so he could get her drunk and trick her into sleeping with him. Sam's insides burned at the thought as she watched Quinn smile when she saw Puck, the bastard leaned down to kiss her and handed her cup of poison that would ruin her for sure. Sam watched as she smiled at him, that beautiful smile, and drink from the cup. She looked really pretty in the light pink sundress; her blonde hair sparkling it seemed…

Wait, wait, wait…that _beautiful _smile? She looked _really pretty_? Hair _sparkling_? Had he seriously jus thought that? No, no way. That was Quinn Fabray, he reminded himself, why should he care what she does or who she's with? He should just be happy she's left him alone. Sam mentally slapped himself to snap out of it. It was the alcohol getting to him already, even though he'd only taken one drink; he better watch himself tonight.

"Sam? Sam!" Sam jumped and turned to Finn who was looking at him confused.

"What?"

"Why the hell are you staring at Puck and Quinn Fabray?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"I was just surprised that Puckerman was able to drag her to a party." That caused Finn to laugh, and Sam laughed halfheartedly at his own joke. He looked back at Puck and Quinn again, seeing them now making out on the chair, his hand already going under her dress.

Sam had to look away before he was sent to prison for killing Noah Puckerman; he was contemplating on whether or not it'd be worth it, when Santana came up to him and Finn.

"Hey babe," she said putting her arms around Sam's neck and giving him a long, lingering kiss. Sam smiled at her; trying to take his mind away from Quinn and Puck. He took another long swipe of his drink; the best way to do that was to get drunk.

After about a few hours Sam found himself drunkenly making out with Santana on Finn's couch. He was drunk alright; the entire bottle of tequila that he had alone finished was making his head spin, but that was a good thing seeing as he didn't have to pay attention to Quinn and Puck being all cute and disgusting towards each other. How could she seriously not see that scumbag was using her?

Santana was kissing his neck when Sam saw, from the corner of his eye, Puck lead Quinn into room and close the door. Sam quickly averted his eyes, trying to focus on Santana and not of how much he wanted to break that door down and kill Noah Puckerman. Pulling her hair out of her ponytail, Sam pulled Santana's lips to his and kissed her vigorously, trying to drown out the anger in him. His hand slid down to grab her breast through her cheerios uniform and his other hand slid up her thigh; he was acting more aggressive that unusual but he didn't think Santana notice since she was as drunk as he was and this was nothing they hadn't done before.

Quinn knew coming to this party was a bad idea; but she put that past her head as Puck lowered her down onto the bed, kissing her urgently. If this was what it was going to take to forget about Sam Evans, then she would do it. She needed to do it. After the funeral, she had decided to do whatever it took to get over Sam Evans and her luck was that Noah had asked her out the following day and despite not caring for Noah Puckerman and thinking of him as a womanizing sleezeball, Quinn said yes. She would do anything it took.

Now, she was regretting that decision, feeling very, very uncomfortable with Puck on top of her. He was kissing down her neck and it wasn't until his hand started making its way up her skirt that she pulled away, not wanting to give herself away for Sam Evans cause. She was tipsy, but not drunk, she made sure she wasn't because she didn't want to do anything too crazy tonight; Puck on the other hand was completely intoxicated and even as she tried to pull away he wouldn't let her go.

"Noah, stop; I- I don't want to do this…" Quinn tried to get out from under him, but Puck pinned her down.

"Come on, Quinn. It's just me…" his hands were going to her breasts, squeezing them almost painfully.

"No. No, Puck. Stop!" Quinn tried to push her of him, wondering if anyone would hear her if she screamed loud enough.

Quinn finally was able to push him off of her and she made a beeline for the door; her dress was ripped and she couldn't do anything to keep the tears not fall from her eyes. It wasn't even Puck's fault that this happened, she let it happen and she had wanted it to happen, thinking she's be able to forget about Sam if it just did, but in the middle of it she chickened out and didn't want to give herself away like that. She wasn't raised like that.

Yanking the door open, Quinn rushed out, not looking back at Puck who was lazily watching her leave; not a clue in the world in his wasted brain. Quinn hurried out of the house, not noticing or caring who was watching her. No one was; except a certain blonde boy with green eyes and full lips.

Sam watched her run out of the room she and Puck had gone into and rush out the door, totally forgetting her coat and purse that remained on the loveseat she had been on before. Sam had this strange urge to follow her outside; Santana was currently making out with her best friend Brittany and even though it was hot to watch, Sam didn't really care. It's not like they were going to remember anything in the morning.

Sam stood up from his seat and was about to walk out the door and follow Quinn when he mentally slapped himself. What the hell had gotten into him? He was acting so weird. It was the alcohol; instead of walking out the door, Sam walked over to the kitchen and drank a glass of water, trying to sober up so he could get rid of these thoughts about Quinn. What had happened in that room that had made her run out like that? Sam had an idea, but he didn't want to think that for fear he would have to kill Puck. These violent, bloodthirsty thoughts really weren't good.

After a good 10 glasses of water, a trip to the bathroom to pee, and sobering up somewhat; Sam just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Quinn's jacket and purse and made his way towards his car. He knew he shouldn't drive even though he felt like himself, but there was no other way, he had to make sure she was alright.

Sam drove in the direction of their street and immediately slowed down when he saw Quinn walking on the side walk, shivering. The two voices in Sam's head that had entered his mind as soon as he got into his car started getting louder. The voice that put an ache in his heart wanted so bad to get out of his car and wrap her jacket around her shoulders and walk her home. The other part, the more practical part that came from his brain, was telling her that she was almost home and that he shouldn't even have been here in the first place and her seeing him would cause more problems then it would solve. So not having the heart to telling the practical side of him no (no pun intended), Sam just stayed behind her, following her in a snail like pace towards her house.

Quinn wrapped her arms around herself, trying to will away the chill away from her body. Her pink sundress was offering no protection against the freezing night air; she should've gotten her jacket but she just wasn't thinking then. She'd go over to Finn Hudson's house and get that and her purse tomorrow morning. Her house was only a few houses away. The tears that fell from her eyes just wouldn't stop; why did he have to make her feel this way? Why even after everything did she still yearn for him? Still love him? Her teenager mind was a mess right now and the alcohol that was in her system was not helping the cause.

She couldn't really blame Puck for this, but she needed to blame someone and her heart just couldn't blame Sam, so yes, now this was Puck's fault even thought it wasn't. It was hers. She should've never said yes to going out with him; she should've never made it seem like she wanted him. She knew what she was doing when she went into that room with him. She had gone to that party; she was the one to blame. But now as she walked home she knew that within this weekend, everyone would no what happened and that would bring more attention onto herself. Something she desperately didn't want.

Walking up the steps to her front door, Quinn knocked on the door, seeing as her keys were in her purse that she left back. Her mother opened the door, asking Quinn a million questions and looking worried out of her mind. Quinn's face must've shown her mother that her night had gone horribly wrong. Quinn didn't say anything, she just told her mother she'd explain everything in the morning and that she was okay before heading upstairs to her room.

Sam watched Quinn walk into her house from his truck, which he parked down the road so she wouldn't see him. He felt a pang of pain in his heart as he watched her; he could bury Noah Puckerman alive for what he did to her, but Sam forced himself to calm down. What had gotten into him? Since when had he cared about Quinn Fabray? He hated her! He shouldn't be feeling these things. There was something wrong with him. He should probably go see a doctor or something. When Sam saw the light in Quinn's room lit, he got out of his truck and walked towards her house. She had gone to her room and that took away the possibility of him being caught.

Sam walked up the porch steps and lightly knocked on the front door of Quinn's house. Mrs. Fabray answered the door, surprised to see Sam Evans standing on her doorstep.

"Hi, Mrs. Fabray," Sam said awkwardly, "is- is she gonna be okay?" He gestured to Quinn upstairs.

Mrs. - or Ms., now- Fabray looked at the genuine concern in Sam's eyes and was surprised at the emotion in them; he looked really worried about Quinn. "She'll be fine."

Sam inadvertently let out a sigh of relief. Nodding to Quinn's mother, "she, uh, left these behind." Sam handed the woman Quinn's jacket and purse.

Ms. Fabray smiled and took the items from Sam's hands. That was sweet of Sam, she never expected him to do something like this, show such concern for her daughter. "Would you like to come in Sam? Maybe talk to Quinn?"

"No!" Sam said all too quickly making Ms. Fabray furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "I- I think it would be best if she didn't know that I came by or that I… did anything at all." Sam couldn't have Quinn knowing about this.

Ms. Fabray seemed to understand because she nodded, "do you know what happened to her Sam?" Ms. Fabray knew that it wasn't Sam that was involved in what had happened to Quinn, she had known Sam Evans since he was 4 and even though he and Quinn weren't the best of friends, she knew that he was a sweet, kind boy who would never hurt her daughter.

"I- I didn't see what happened, but she went to a party at my friend Finn's house and she just ran out…I think she could tell you more, I didn't see what happened." Sam couldn't tell this woman her daughter had almost been taken advantage of and he didn't do anything to stop it. He felt like such a dick.

Ms. Fabray nodded, "thank you for coming by and getting these to her, Sam. That was really sweet of you."

Sam blushed, "I- uh, you're welcome." He shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking he should probably leave. "Mrs. Fabray, you're not…gonna tell her about this, right?"

Ms. Fabray smiled and shook her head, "no Sam, this'll be between me and you." Sam gave a half smile and turned around and walked back to his car, turning back and looking at Quinn's window more than once. He got in his car and sat there for a while, before deciding to get back to the party and dealing with Noah Puckerman. No, Sam wasn't going to kill him, hopefully he wasn't going to kill him…

_SQ_

_Present Day_

After the Jesse's party had gone just fine, Quinn was starting to get more accepted by Sam's friends when the realized that this girl had gotten their friend completely wrapped around her finger and that she wasn't just one of Sam's previous flings.; ofcourse the few friends Quinn had from class and the coffee shop adored Sam, how could anyone not resist his charm?

Sure there were times when Sam would act totally whipped and like a lovesick puppy around Quinn, sometimes away from Quinn, and there was ofcourse hazing because of that. He was supposed to be this big, macho football player, and his teammates teased him from time to time about being whipped but Sam didn't really care; it was expected and there were times when he had seen teammates getting hazed or teased because of their girlfriends or sometimes wives and those guys seemed so happy; Sam had resented them, but now he had finally found someone for him that wasn't going to be one of his meaningless flings.

It happened one night at Quinn's apartment. They were about a month into their relationship and were making out on her couch and it was getting pretty late; Sam was lying on top of Quinn kissing neck when she felt his erection poking her through his jeans. She didn't say anything at first; she didn't really know what to say, she was kind of flattered, kind of nervous.

Sam felt her stiffen slightly and when she continued to stay that way, he pulled back and looked at her face. "Quinn?" he asked moving her hair away from her face, "are you alright?"

Quinn nodded, but she couldn't help not staring at it; it tented his jeans and by what she could tell, it was huge. She only held her eyes there for a second before quickly moving them back to his face; she hoped her hadn't noticed her looking. Oh, but Sam did notice. He looked down to where her gaze had gone and his eyes widened. There was a rather prominent boner struggling to get free of his jeans; not that he didn't know that he had a boner, he knew alright but that didn't help his utter embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," he said pulling away from her and sitting up, not knowing why he was apologizing. I mean he had this amazing hot girl making out with him beneath his body; only someone impotent wouldn't have an erection right now. He hadn't really ever been caught with an erection poking at her before, but tonight was rather a heated session.

"No, it's…its okay." Quinn sat up too and looked at him. She spoke without thinking and before she knew it, she couldn't take it back, "do you want to go to my room?"

Sam just looked at her, was he inviting her to her bed for sex? They had been in Quinn's bed plenty of times, just sleeping ofcourse; he spent more nights here than he did at his own place but never had Quinn ever initiated any form of having sex. He just stared at her for a long time before finally snapping out of it, he had forgot she had asked him a question until she was biting her lip in that adorable way that she does and looking at him expectantly. Did he want to go to her room, well duh. "Yeah, uh, sure."

Quinn took a deep breath, and stood up; she had never done this before. Never had been so forward with a guy, or had sex for that matter. Yes, at age 24, Quinn Fabray was still a virgin. She knows it wasn't the popular choice but she was waiting for the right guy; most people would think of her naïve and straitlaced but Quinn didn't want her virginity to be something that she gave away to the passing guy. She wanted it to be special and right now she knew that she wanted to give it to Sam.

She held out her hand to Sam and he took it, standing up too. As he led her to her room, Sam's brain was on overload. He felt like an untried teenager about to have sex for the first time; this definitely wasn't his first time but something about it made it seem like it was. Maybe because it was his first time with Quinn, someone he actually loved; his first time making love. God, that sounded so cheesy but it was the truth. The fact that he was actually about to have sex with Quinn Fabray filled his mind with lust and want.

They came to her room and Quinn slowly opened the door; they both walked into the room and even though Sam had seen it before plenty of times before, it seemed like unexplored territory. Quinn turned around and kissed Sam full on the lips, passionately and hungrily. This was the first time she had taken initiative at something like this, it took Sam aback. Sam kissed her back just as passionately and after a while, he turned her around and pushed her up against the door.

"I want you," he whispered pulling away from her and looking her in the eye. Quinn bit her lip and looked down; it was kind of obvious that he wanted her seeing as his hard-on was pressing against her thigh.

"I want you too," she said truthfully, latching her arms around his neck and bringing her mouth to his again, his tongue soon penetrated her mouth, causing her to moan at the sensation. Their kiss turned feverish and Sam's hands started roaming up and downs Quinn's back, slowly gliding over her ass, squeezing there before and gripping handfuls of material from her dress. They were both on fire; their minds cloudy from want.

Sam's hands gripped her waist, traveling low on her hips, before touching her thigh through the material of the skirt of her dress. Tentatively, he gripped her thigh and lifted it up, hooking it slightly around his hip. Quinn, deciding to be brave, jumped up on his waist, wrapping both her thighs around him.

Sam was somewhat surprised but he could barely comprehend with what to think; he held her by the small of her back, lips still locked, and carried her to the bed. He stopped as he felt the edge of the bed hit his knees and gently lowered Quinn onto the ground. "I want to go slow," Sam said; his voice low, his eyes fierce and his breathing hard. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brought her to stand between his parted knees.

Quinn nodded and put her hands on his shoulders; she looked down at the bulge in his pants. It was bigger than before and Quinn bit her lip anxiously. She couldn't believe she did that to him. Sam smiled at her and kissed her again, bringing his hands to trail up her arms until they reached the straps of her dress. His hands rested on her shoulders for a moment before slowly tracing her smooth, bare skin as Quinn tried to control her ragged breathing.

Agonizingly slow, Sam pushed the straps down and reached behind her to pull down the zipper of her dress in one unbearable slow motion. He let his hands go and the garment fell to Quinn's feet, pooling at her ankles. Sam let out a groan and just stared at her, long and hard; trying to inscript the image of her standing their in front of him in only her white, lacy bra and panties permanently into his brain.

Quinn suddenly felt self-conscious under his roaming eyes but didn't move; Sam swallowed hard and looked up at her face, bringing her down to kiss him. "You are so, so beautiful." Quinn had to smile widely at that. Slightly pulling away, Sam hesitantly, not trusting his self-control to not just ravish her, reached one hand up and gently cupped Quinn's breast through the thin material of her bra. Quinn's knees almost gave out as she gasped at the contact.

She didn't know if he knew; he probably didn't know that she was a virgin. Who stays a virgin this long? Quinn knew she had to tell him before things went any further. She hadn't really said much about this before to him because a) its embarrassing to talk about sex when you haven't had it before and b) she didn't want to creep him out by her inexperience.

"Sam…" her voice was breathless but strong as she tried to get his attention as he seemed solely focused on caressing her breast.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I, uh, I just thought you should know that I'm…not very experienced with…this…" It took Sam a while to register what she was saying. He looked up at her face, as she looked down at him nervously. His eyes went wide when he figured out what she was trying to tell him. No…she couldn't be. Still? After all this time? She was 24! Sam wanted to slap himself at that thought; god he was such a dick.

"Wait, are you a…?" Quinn nodded quickly not wanting him to say the actual word. Sam stared at her blankly for a moment before he pulled her closer to him and cupped her face; he kissed her lips gently.

"Quinn…sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this?" his eyes were cautious as he rubbed soothing circles around the small of her back.

"Yes," Quinn said not hesitating a second; her heart swelled that he had actually asked her, he actually cared and at that moment she knew that he was the right one for her. "I want you to make love to me…"

That was all the motivation Sam needed as he smiled and brought her mouth to his, kissing her deeply. His mouth strayed from her lips, kissing the edge of her mouth before going down to her jaw and neck. He trailed kisses to her ear and Quinn moaned when he ran his tongue over that sensitive spot behind her lobe. Sam couldn't take it anymore, he was sure if he kept this up, he was going to explode.

Slowly, he pulled Quinn down to his lap and kissed her deeply; his tongue delving into her mouth, tasting her. Quinn was sure she was going to go crazy when she felt his erection teasing her through her soaking panties. Taking initiative, Quinn ran her hands up to the top of his shirt and one by one undid the buttons, wanting to feel his bare skin against hers. Sam shed the shirt and Quinn threw it onto the floor with her dress.

Once it was off, Quinn lightly ran her hands up and down his chest, marveling in his beauty. There was no hair, just pure strong muscle and ruggedness. Her thighs tightened around his waist as she leaned down to kiss him right above his heart, feeling his arms tighten around her. She kissed down his chest and her fingers traced the outline of his abs. Slowly Sam pulled her back to look in her eyes as he leisurely slid the straps of her bra down, looking her in the eyes for permission, he moved his hand to her back and with one swift movement, he unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Quinn felt a deep blush invade her face and chest as she was bare in front of him. Her first instinct was to cover herself, but Sam's hands gripped hers as he stared at her naked chest. "God, you're gorgeous." Taking a deep breath, Sam lowered them gently down on to the mattress, his head hitting a pillow while Quinn was sprawled out on top of him. Flipping them over, Sam latched his mouth onto Quinn's neck and started sucking the skin there. He trailed kisses down to her collarbone and to her chest before he cupped both of her small, perky breasts in his hands. They were oh so soft and perfect; Sam ran his thumb over her already hard pink nipples, watching the surrounding pink skin pucker under his touch.

Groaning, Sam lowered his mouth and kissed her on the valley of her breasts, before dropping his hands to her waist, moving his lips over to the top of her left breast, around her nipple. His hand gripped the other breast, squeezing it gently.

"Sam…" Quinn moaned, threading her fingers through his hair; gripping his blonde locks. Finally Sam gave in and attached his full lips to her nipple and flicked his tongue over it, his teeth carefully grazing the areola. He smiled when he felt Quinn's breathing come out in pants; her body writhing underneath him. He moved his mouth over to her other breast, lapping at it.

Quinn had never felt anything like this before; the feeling of his tongue on the peaks of her breasts was by far the most erotic things she had ever felt and she knew she was going to die when she felt him suck her soft pink flesh. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and the ache between her thighs went to the point of slight pain. She wanted him so bad.

She tugged at his jeans and carefully undid the button and pulled down the zipper, using her feet to push them down. Sam kicked them off and Quinn's hands immediately went to the waistband of his boxers, tracing them before slipping her hands under and pulling them down also, Sam assisted her in doing so and Quinn felt her breath catch when she saw him for the first time. He was huge; her eyes widened, did she really expect him to be small? No, but she didn't expect him to be like that either. Taking a deep breath, Quinn looked up at Sam, who was looking down at her intently, and she snaked her hand down to take his hard, pulsating manhood in her hands.

He was so hard and hot that Quinn was in awe. She ran her hands up and down his shaft feeling him jerk in her hand. Quinn fondled the head a little bit before wrapping her entire hand around him and squeezing slightly. She felt Sam tense up and smiled, her hand tightening around him. She moved her hand up and down and Sam groaned in ecstasy. His lips found hers as she continued to touch him, he devoured her mouth and after a while made a sound in the back of his throat and put his hand on Quinn's wrist; his eyes giving her a silent warning before she let go of him and kissed his lips once more, unintentionally rubbing their chests together.

Sam moaned at the feeling of her rock-hard nipples against his chest and trailed kisses down her body and up again, coming all the way to her mouth and kissing her long and hard. "I love you so much." Sam ran his hand down her body to between her thighs, gently cupping her mound. His eyes went wide when he found how wet she was and he groaned again, "you're so amazing."

Quinn felt her modestly and self-consciousness fly out the window when Sam started pealing down her panties, moaning approvingly, she felt Sam intake a sharp breath as he looked down at her. He hand his hand over her mound, there was no hair which never failed to turn him on.

Slowly, Sam moved his fingers to her dripping heat and lightly caressed her. Gently he peeled back the slick folds, exposing her fully to him. Quinn moaned appreciatively when he ran his finger over her slit, before slowly moving over her swollen clitoris. "Oh Sam!" Quinn's hands gripped the sheets of her bed tightly, feeling pleasure course through her.

Quinn put her hand on his hip and tugged his member down to her entrance as Sam's lips met hers. She tried positioning him right above her channel, desperate to finally have him penetrating her, when Sam pulled away.

At first Quinn was confused but Sam just kissed her softly and said, "baby, I have to get on a condom." Yeah, that was probably smart seeing as she wasn't on any form of birth control but that didn't change the fact that neither of them hated that they had to have something between them.

Without further ado, Sam removed his hands, ignoring Quinn's moans of protest, and reached down to the inside of his jeans and pulled out a condom from his wallet. Ripping open the packet, Sam rolled the condom onto himself and looked down at Quinn. She was sweating and red, and he never thought she looked more beautiful; Quinn spread her thighs for him as he settled in between them. Sam probed a finger inside of her, testing her tightness, then two, stretching her around his fingers; she was so small and tight, he knew it would hurt her terribly. Quinn whimpered in pure bliss. He pulled his fingers out and nestled himself better between her thighs; caressing her cheek softly, Sam leaned down to give her a gentle, lingering kiss.

Sam looked her in the eyes and cupped her face, "Quinn, baby…it's going to hurt," he whispered as if he himself were hurting with the thought of having to cause her pain.

"I know," Quinn said nodding before wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her again, "I don't care, I want you to make love to me." Making sure he didn't crush her, Sam put more of his weight onto her, as he leaned over her and Quinn sighed; she loved the feeling of him on top of her, it was so, so wonderful.

Nodding, and kissing her once more, Sam positioned himself on top of her entrance. His eyes never leaving hers, Sam slowly lowered himself into her slick channel; the head stretching her beyond belief. Slowly, inch by inch Sam pushed himself into her stopping just before her hymen. "It'll sting for a while Quinn, just breath through it." With one sharp thrust, Sam broke though her maidenhead and pushed himself deep inside of her.

Quinn cried out in pain as Sam showered her face with kisses, telling her to breathe, that he was sorry, and that he loved her. She had never felt anything so painful before; it felt like she was being ripped into two. Her hands tightly gripped the bed sheets and Sam's hands went over hers, stroking her knuckles as he pushed into her deeper, up to the hilt. She gave a small whimper as she squeezed Sam's hands tightly.

Sam was lost in complete ecstasy; he had never felt anything as wonderful as it felt to be inside of her. She was so tight and so amazing; Sam had to use his willpower to keep himself from coming right then and there. "God, Quinn…" The friction of her walls pressing onto him were maddening as he waited for her to adjust to his size, not wanting to hurt her any further. After a while, Quinn finally loosened her grip on his hands and nodded for him to continue.

Pulling back so that only the head was inside of her, Sam slowly pushed back into her in a long, deep thrust. As the pain subsided, Quinn marveled in the feeling of him filling her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, it was powerful, all-consuming; the satisfaction and pleasure that rolled through her was indescribable. Sam leaned down to capture her lips and moaned as he rocked against her. His eyes never once leaving hers. Over and over again, he filled her, working up a slow, steady rhythm. Both their breaths were coming out in pants, hitching from time to time. Moans and whimpers and groans and sighs, occasional whispers of each other names filled the room; but even so they were done so quietly that the squeak of the bed under them was the loudest sound in the room.

Sam's hands ran up and down Quinn's body; down her neck, over her breasts, squeezing them, down her stomach, her navel, she whimpered his name when he ran his thumb over her clit, pressing it. "Oh Sam…" Sam put his hand on the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers, holding her in place as he kissed her passionately.

Gradually, the pace increased and a thin layer of sweat covered both their bodies. The look in Sam's eyes, Quinn noted, was one of pure lust and bliss, they showed her his fierceness and hunger as he took her. Something was building up in the pit of Quinn's stomach and she knew that she was close to coming, apparently Sam knew it too because he moved his hand down to her clit and stroked it.

Her walls squeezed him tightly and Sam knew she was coming. The look in Quinn's eyes as she came with him buried deep inside of her had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. As the waves of pleasure rolled through her small body, Quinn leaned up to capture Sam's lips with hers, kissing him with everything she had. Her orgasm seemed to roll over her for what felt like an hour before finally subsiding. Within minutes, Sam let go, expelling his seed into the condom and kissing her fiercely. Spurts of semen exploded from him in 9 long ropes, before finally he had no more left in him. The only sound in the room was their ragged breathing and panting; the room was stuffy and hot, it was beautifully erotic.

Pulling out of her gently, after he finally caught his breath, Sam got up and disposed of the condom, before coming back to the bed. He smiled when he saw Quinn red, sweaty and sprawled out on the bed, still trying to catch her breath. His smile faded as he saw blood between her thighs.

Kissing Quinn on the forehead, Sam walked over to the bathroom and came back with a small, wet towel. Quinn watched him kneel between her thighs and put the warm cloth on her center, wiping away the blood. He cringed when he saw more under her, on the sheets.

"Did it hurt a lot?" he asked her wiping at the still wet blood on the sheet.

Quinn looked up at him and smiled, "No," she shook her head, enjoying the afterglow of sex, "just a little sharp, but nothing too bad."

Sam sighed, "good." He threw the towel in the laundry basket and lay down beside her on the bed, pulling her on top of him. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them speaking or moving; the steady beat of Sam's heart filled Quinn's ears as she rested her head on his chest, and after a while she finally broke the silence.

"I didn't think it could be like that, it was… amazing…" she said softly against his skin.

Sam smirked, "I'm that good, huh?" Quinn just smiled and slapped his chest.

"That's not what I was trying to get at."

"I know," Sam said kissing her hair, "I didn't think it could be like that either."

Quinn expected herself to be amazed at what just happened, seeing as she had never done this before, but she didn't expect the same feelings from him- someone who was skilled and had obviously done this many times before. The fact that it hadn't been this great with any of the other girls he had been with made her smile as she tightened her arms around him and softly kissed his chest.

Their sweaty bodies lay there, spent and exhausted. After a while Sam said, "being with you felt like it was right…I don't know, like it was meant to be; its never felt that way before."

Quinn leaned up and looked at him, caressing his cheek as she gazed into his deep green eyes. "I love you."

Sam pushed his fingers into her hair, "I love you too," he pulled her down to kiss him softly. "And I'm glad I was your first."

Quinn blushed, "I was waiting for the right person." She traced the smooth line of his strong jaw.

"And am I the right person?"

"Yes." Quinn looked down in his eyes, "you're the only one."

Smiling, Sam kissed her again before adjusting their bodies under the covers and pulling it over them. He leaned over and flicked off the lamp beside the bed and held Quinn close and tight as they both drifted off in blissful sleep.

_SQ_

_April 5__th__, 2005 _

"Yo, did you hear what happened between Puck and Quinn Fabray at Finn's party last Friday?" their friend Jack asked Sam and Finn coming up and sitting down at their lunch table.

"What?" Finn asked; Sam didn't bother, he didn't need to hear anything that would make him go to where Puck was sitting (entertaining the Cheerios table) and re-break his nose that was swollen and red after Sam had punched it when he went back to Finn's place after going to Quinn's and seeing Puck and some other cheerleader, eating each other's faces. It hadn't really escaladed to anything more than Sam knocking Puck down with his fist because Finn had pulled Sam off the asshole and calmed him down. It was no surprise that Sam didn't like Puck, everyone and their grandma knew that so they all dismissed the punch as built up tension escalading when Sam was drunk.

"She was being a cocktease all night, and finally when Puck started giving in to what she acted like she wanted, she pushed him off her and ran away like Puck was the one that was coming in on her. She was just scared to give up her sacred little virginity away; what would daddy think of her then?" The entire table burst out laughing and thankfully they were too absorbed in that to notice Sam not.

"What a prude!" Finn said after he stopped laughing.

"Exactly! She's such a tease," another person at the table said.

Sam wanted to tell Jack to shut the hell up, but he didn't. Why would he, Sam Evans, care if someone said something like that about Quinn? He shouldn't care! Oh, but he did. Just then, Quinn walked into the cafeteria carrying her sack lunch and all eyes in the room turned on her. Sam silently cursed whoever had spread this like wild fire.

Quinn looked at everyone staring at her and looked down immediately; she just went over to an empty corner table and sat down by herself staring at the brown sack that was in front of her on the table.

Sam stared at her also, she looked okay; that was a relief, Puck hadn't physically hurt her or anything, but the pained look on her face made his heart hurt to the point in which he felt like it was breaking. There were a few snickers here and there, but eventually everyone lost interest and turned back to doing what they were before Quinn came in and Sam saw relief wash over Quinn's face. He felt bad, he really did, but this wasn't his place to do anything.

He needed to stop it; whatever he suddenly, miraculously felt for Quinn Fabray needed to go away and Sam had to do something about it. Who cares what it was he was trying to get rid of? He needed to do it and he needed to do it fast. He willed his mind to just forget about it, and focus on something else. Like what the other guys at the table were talking about; the Bengals new head coach and quarterback and how he would get them nowhere. Sam indulged himself into that conversation; the best way to get back to his old self was to start acting like his old self and forgetting this weird, new self.

"Dude, looks like Fabray is totally going to get all hot for you now that Puckerman dumped her sweet ass," Jack said to Sam as he and a few other guys were hanging in the library looking for some books to research their history project on. Sam tensed up for a moment before loosening himself up, just like the old him would be. He had steered clear of the topic of Quinn all day, now his patience was really being tested and Sam had to make sure it stayed patient.

Sam laughed, before faking a groan, just like his old self would do "Puckerman's a dick, I still can't believe she stopped swooning over me for him," Sam said haughtily, earning a laugh from the guys. There, that wasn't so bad; it was true, he couldn't believe it when it happened and he still couldn't believe it after.

"Too bad she won't give it up, I'd love to tap that ass," said another of Sam's friend, named Ryan, causing Sam and the others to burst out laughing; perfect, he was getting better at this. _'Just act like you would act, the real you, not whatever you were for the past few days,'_ Sam told himself, surprised at how easy it came to be. Okay, scratch that, it wasn't easy, his heart ached a little inside but he ignored it, just like he should have.

"I doubt she'll give it up to you," said Jack leaning back against the book shelf, "I doubt she'll give it to anyone but Sam." Another wave of laughter. Everyone looked at Sam, waiting for some witty comment that he was so used to giving. This was the ultimate test and it came down to a matter of how much Sam wanted to stop acting like such a pussy and back to himself.

"I doubt that prude will give it up to anyone," Sam said high fiving Finn; causing everyone to laugh. He'd done it; he'd shut out the pain in his heart and the voice inside of him telling him he didn't mean it, and he welcomed his usual self. Sam was going to get over this weird little hump he had been in and he was going to shut everything telling him otherwise out. He wasn't going to let this, whatever it was, come back because he knew that it came back, he wouldn't be able to just ignore it next time.

_SQ_

_Present Day_

"Would you stop fretting about this? It's not like your about to walk to your death, they'll love you." Quinn laughed at her boyfriend's antics; he was fidgeting in his seat as they drove to the restaurant they were meeting her mom, stepdad and brother at.

"Easy for you to say, they're not going to be giving you that judging glare that all parents give their daughter's boyfriend, good or bad, and let's just say that I'm pretty sure your mom hates me for everything that went on back then," Sam ranted, running a hand through his hair as they waited a red light. This was the first time that he was going to meet her family; he had tried to push it back as late as possible, but seeing as they would be flying to Pasadena tomorrow afternoon and that they'd pretty much moved in together since Finn moved out of Sam's apartment because he and Rachel were engaged and getting a place of their own, it was unavoidable.

"I've met your mom, it's not that big of a deal," Quinn said playing with his hand that was intertwined with hers on her lap. She had met his mom when Lisa Evans had made her yearly visit to Columbus to see her only child and the tow of them had gotten along pretty well; she was much more sensible now for sure than she had been back then.

Sam scoffed, "My mom didn't hate you and she had to like you because she knew you deserve way better than me. She was shocked that I could actually get a girl like you." Sam lifted their hands and kissed hers as the red light turned green.

Quinn smiled, "You have nothing to worry about. They'll love you because I love you."

Sam wanted to think that'd be it but he couldn't, "what about your stepdad? You said he was overprotective and he hates me more than your dad probably would."

"I never said that, I just said he's a little overprotective, but I still don't think you have any reason to worry." Judy Fabray had remarried about a year ago with her long time boyfriend, Michael. Michael was like a second dad to Quinn and Jakey _("God Sis call me Jake! I'm 13 for crying out loud"_). They loved Michael, he made their mom happy, and seemed to be everything they'd been missing.

"You said he was a hunter, Quinn, with a gun!" Sam was squirming in his seat as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Sam do you really think he'd bring his gun to Columbus all the way from Lima?" Sam gave her a 'duh, ofcourse he would' look with a nod and Quinn laughed again. "I wouldn't let him kill you, don't worry." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as he parked the car.

"Aww, thanks Q," Sam said getting out and opening her door for her, "I would've hoped you wouldn't want me murdered."

Quinn just shook her head and the couple walked inside hand in hand; Sam not exactly calmly to say the least.

"Quinn!" her mom squealed as they walked towards the table in which Quinn's family were already seated at.

"Hi mom!" Quinn said letting go of Sam's hand and hugging her mother. It had been a while since she had last seen her mother; neither of them had much time to spare so they didn't have time to visit one another.

"Oh, Quinny it's been too long. I've missed you," Judy Fabray said releasing her daughter.

"I've missed you too mom," Quinn smiled at her mom before looking down at her brother who was thoroughly interested in the new phone he had got for his 13th birthday. "Jacob!" Quinn leaned down and hugged her brother who didn't quite return the gesture.

"Yeah, hey sis. Can you let me go now?" Jake squirmed in his sister's arms and breathed a sigh of relief when she finally released him but shuddered in disgust as she kissed his cheek.

Sam watched all this take place from behind Quinn awkwardly, hands shoved in his pockets and eyes lowered as he saw her stepdad glare at him from beside Judy. The dude just wouldn't stop giving him the death glare and Sam could feel himself start sweating already; thank god her had put on extra deodorant before coming here. The only time when Sam didn't feel the burning glare of Michael Walker was when he greeted Quinn and hugged her. Sam just wished Quinn would realize that he was standing there because at the moment she seemed to have totally forgotten about him.

Quinn turned around and saw Sam standing there uncomfortably and smiled, going over to him. "Mom, Michael, Jacob, this is my boyfriend Sam Evans." She hooked hand around Sam's arm eagerly waiting her family's reaction.

Judy Fabray smiled at Sam, she knew about them ofcourse; she and her daughter were as close as a mother-daughter relationship could go and Quinn had called and told her about Sam a few days after they had become official, whatever that meant. She had seen her daughter go through the good and the bad; she had seen her smile intensely at the thought of Sam Evans and she had seen her cry herself to sleep at the thought of him as well but the way her daughter sounded when she had called eased Judy's mind quite a bit. She had sounded so happy; happier than Judy had ever heard her and that made her, as a mother, smile. Judy had remembered that time during Quinn's senior year when she had come running home from a party, crying her eyes out, Sam had came in a few moments later to ask if she was okay and to return her purse and jacket. Boys will be boys and Sam Evans didn't see it then, but Judy knew that he was falling in love with his daughter; Sam just decided to act on it now.

"Nice to see you again Sam," Judy said holding out her hand for Sam to shake.

Sam smiled, relived that the women had decided to lash him out yet, and shook her hand "thank you ma'am. It's nice to see you again too."

"I see your mother from time to time, she still lives where you guys used to?" After Judy had married Michael, they had sold heir old house and moved in with him across town.

"Yes ma'am, she still lives there." Judy smiled at his politeness, and they all sat down. Eating dinner in relative peace.

Sam made small talk with Quinn's stepdad and brother when she and her mom went to the ladies room; it wasn't so bad. Michael had loosened up a bit after seeing how happy Quinn looked and he knew that this boy couldn't be so bad if he made her that happy. Jake could care less; he hardly even remembered Sam but was a little excited to see the quarterback of the Ohio State football team as her sister's boyfriend nonetheless.

Dinner went by smoothly and Sam felt himself relaxing more and more as time went on. When the night ended and he and Quinn were driving back to their (it was really his but she had pretty much moved in) apartment, Sam let himself completely be set free and relax. He could never be sure with a hunter for a dad which Quinn had.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? I told you they'd love you." Quinn said playing with Sam's fingers as he drove with the hand not in hers.

"I don't know about that, but I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be; although I'm pretty sure your stepdad would've killed me with his bare hands if we mentioned our living arrangements." Sam cringed at the thought.

Quinn ran her hand over the muscles on his forearm. "I have a feeling you could take him."

Sam smirked at looked over at her for a second before looking back at the road, "I know I could, I just didn't want to say it out loud." Quinn just smacked his arm and Sam laughed, squeezing her thigh as he parked his car in the original spot in their apartment's parking lot. Getting out of the car, Sam went to Quinn's side and opened the door for her, helping her down seeing as she was wearing heels.

"You ready for the trip to Pasadena tomorrow?" Sam asked as they were in the elevator.

"I guess so," Quinn said looking up at him, "I've never been on a plane before you know."

"Well then, I'll make sure to keep you safe from the dangers of airport security; making sure no perverts decide to strip search you or anything like that." They walked into the apartment, which was looking less and less like a bachelor pad and more and more like an actual home.

Quinn laughed, and leaned up to kiss Sam; "what would I do without you?" Sam smiled at her and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"The real question is what _I _would do without _you_." Sam looked at the girl in his arms and couldn't believe that she was his. That she had picked _him_.

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, pulling him down to kiss her. They should each other how much they loved each other that night; but the honeymoon phase was getting closer and closer to coming to an end and the real relationship was about to take its toll on the lovers. Whether or not they could survive it was up to them.

_To be continued…_

**Part three is on it's way. Not done quite yet, but it's getting there. **

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**R&R**


End file.
